


Reuniting the past with the present

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Hardbroom sisters [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Birthday Presents, Childhood Trauma, Cousins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e11 The Mists of Time, Evil, Evil Plans, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, Multi, No Romance, Ravenclaw, Siblings, Time Travel, Twins, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: After spending the last year at Cackle's, they come back to be tutored.The unexpected turns their world upside down when an unexpected reunion with the past...Will they fix their world and correct the unexpected? Or do they get stuck in trouble?





	1. Back to school

**Author's Note:**

> I am including my own characters which I can't put in tags so... Here we go again!!!!

"Come on!" Mildred smiled at her sisters that early Friday Morning," we're going to be late!" "Oh, we're not! Calm down, Mil!" Indigo rolled her eyes as Hermione chuckled under her breath. 

"What are you laughing about?" Mildred looked over at Hermione, who had her black cape over her dungarees and stripy, long-sleeved shirt. 

"Just, we left at seven we have an hour! an HOUR!" Hermione said as she flew closer to Mildred, Indigo following her. 

"I know... Just I am rushing to see Maud!" Mildred said, she was in her jeans and long sleeved shirt, which suited best with her pigtails. 

"What?! Like you rush us?!" Indigo frowned, she was in dungarees but with a short-sleeved shirt. 

Mildred shook her head, scoffing. "Right! I am heading quicker! You two can head how slow you want!" Mildred said, she flew further. "Mildred!"Hermione shouted as she looked at Mildred, who glanced at her before flying further. 

"what's wrong with Mil?" Indigo frowned, she was concerned," why is Mildred upset with us?" 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, she was distraught, she was desperate to speak with their mother why Mildred was acting strange. They never saw Mildred get even the tiniest bit upset with them. 

"What do we do?" Indigo asked Hermione as they land at the school gate. 

"Talking to mum maybe?"Hermione suggested," maybe she'll sort it out." Indigo nodded. They see Mildred talking to Maud at the main doorway to the school. 

"Millie?! What's wrong you sound angry?" Maud frowned. "No, I just got a bit irritated by Indie and Hermione," Mildred shook her head. "But what got you that way?" Maud frowned.

"I just want a normal year!" Mildred snapped, walking away from Maud, who walked up to the confused sisters. 

"Do you know what's up with her?" Maud asked Indigo and Hermione. "No idea," Indigo shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to ask you," Hermione said. 

"She just snapped at me," Maud said. "She did seem in a bad mood," Indigo said as they walked towards the main tower.

"We'll speak with HB," Indigo said," we'll figure out what's bothering Mil." Hermione nodded as they waved Maud goodbye as they headed to their shared bedroom. 

Indigo opened the door, where Mildred stood at her desk, clenching her fists at the mirror. 

"Mil?" Hermione walked up to her. "Leave... Me... Alone!" Mildred said shakily as she turned to see them both standing by the door way in concern. 

"Please, what's up with you?!" Indigo asked as she sat down on her bottom bunk, looking at where Hermione's bed was put by the other window.

"I just..." Mildred turned around," I got so caught up with wanting a normal year... I got annoyed that you two... That you talk to me behind my back!" Mildred's voice was angry. 

"We would never do that!" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here!" Indigo said. "I heard you, Hermione! Your laugh when I was talking!" Mildred said. Hermione looked speechless...

"I didn't mean to!" Hermione said as she looked Mildred straight in the eyes. 

"You're always the odd one out!" Mildred hissed, walking towards the door. "But... How could you?!" Hermione cried out. Indigo just stood, body embraced in shock. "And you two, don't expect me to be your sister!" Mildred said.

Indigo and Hermione looked furious and hurt. 

"You always act like you are smarter, you insufferable know-it-all!" Mildred hissed, suddenly she froze," I am... SO sorry!" Hermione shook her head. 

"Come on,Indie!" Hermione grabbed Indigo's hand, she looked and sounded like she was going to cry. "Please! I'm sorry!" Mildred said, she regretted what she said. She only just brought it to her head all that they've done for her. 

She watched the two walk away from her, she didn't want to lose her sisters, she had to do something...


	2. Trying to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the argument, Hermione and Indigo aren't wanting to forgive or forget what Mildred had told them.

The bell rang for lunch as students left the corridors, where their bedrooms were. They headed to the hall, excited to start a new year. 

"Hey Mildred!" Sybil smiled at Mildred, who gave her s fake smile before walking further past the great hall, towards the school entrance. 

Mildred opened the door, which wasn't the best place to keep quiet. She looked up at the cloudy sky as two welcoming figures flew to the ground. 

"Mildred!" Maria waved, Yanira slowly flew further aside as she smiled at Mildred and her usual pigtails that flew behind her. 

"Hey, where's Indie and Hermione?" Yanira frowned as she placed her broom under her arm. 

"Yeah, you're always with them two!" Maria said, glancing at Yanira who was fiddling with the colourful scrunchies on her wrist, not enough that she had them in her hair. 

Mildred sighed. 

"What? Are they okay?" Maria asked. 

"No... Yes, yes... Just I..." Mildred fiddled with the loose string on her shirt sleeve. 

"I upset them, OK?!" Mildred said," I told Indigo she doesn't deserve a place at Cackle's! I told Hermione that she is a know-it-all and they are angry with me!" 

"Oh... That's... Not you!" Yanira said as Maria nudged her. 

"What are you going to do now?" Maria asked as she looked at Mildred. Drops of rain began to fall down, making Yanira jump at the sudden drop of water dropping onto her head from one of the water pipes. 

"Come on, let's go inside," Yanira said, wiping the water of her now messy braid. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Mildred shrugged her shoulders," The last time I lashed out at someone was ages ago! When I was worried about Agatha!"

Yanira looked at Maria as they headed into the slowly emptying hall. 

They sit on one of the chairs, where Maria looked over at Mr Hardbroom as he walked out with Mrs Hardbroom.

"Well, maybe Voldermort?" Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care why I keep lashing out but... I need your help..." Mildred looked at them both.

"Anything for you!" Yanira smiled, taking out her lip gloss for the second time that morning. 

Mildred smiled gratefully, silent. 

"So, what do you think?" Maria asked," what do we do?" 

"Hermione said she misses Hogwarts but... We can't," Mildred said," Maybe what I sorted out with Indie and Mina? I don't know!" 

Mildred sighed, head in hands. 

"We'll meet them up in your rooms!" Yanira began," we'll make you three reflect on earlier?!" 

"They won't forgive me!" Mildred shook her head. 

"You don't need food or any of that for someone to forgive you," Maria said wisely," you just need to show them how you live them, tell them what you feel!" 

"It won't work!" Mildred snapped loudly, the two almost jump. 

Mildred looked at them, finally nodding. 

"Thanks and...sorry for that..." Mildred smiled," I'll tell you what's up later!" The two smile as they walk to their rooms. Maybe, just maybe, Mildred's sisters would forgive her...


	3. Forgivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred's plan goes into action

Mildred walked out of the hall, where she could see Maud, Hermione and Indigo, they seemed to be talking but Mildred couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

Mildred gave them an apologetic look but Hermiome walked away. Indigo looked back at Mildred, hesitantly but walked away with Hermione, not looking back.

Mildred sighed heavily, looking at Maud. "You've decided to apologize?" Maud asked. Mildred nodded at her. "I know... I am sorry for being a fool!" Mildred said. Maud looked calm. 

"I forgive you, but if you're wondering about Indigo and Hermione, then I don't know," Maud shrugged her shoulders. 

"I know, I said horrible things," Mildred said," I just... I'll talk to you later, okay?" Mildred started walking towards her shared bedroom, Maud walking up to the new first years, to help them get around. 

Mildred followed Hermione and Indigo, who were pretty much silent all the way. 

Mildred paused, waiting for them to walk inside so she can walk in afterwards. 

She opened the door, the light shone out of the room, the dust in the air was visible. Hermione didn't look up until she finished unpacking the final accessories. 

The sight of Mildred made her scared as if Mildred was going to shout so suddenly or if she was going to say something hurtful to her. 

She almost hesitated to leave but her legs felt as if they were glued to the floorboards. 

"What do you want?" Hermione spat out as if she couldn't speak. Indigo just sighed, not looking at Mildred, she too had been hurt both seeing Mildred shout and being told she is an outcast. 

"I... I am sorry..." Mildred said, she stood by the door, looking at the two. 

"What for? Shouting or hurting us?" Indigo asked. 

"Both... I just... I got caught up with wanting a normal year!" Mildred said, she felt like she was shouting," I forgot what you both mean to me... I forgot how muc h you two have done for me!" 

Indigo finally looks at Hermione. "I... I... Forgive you!" Indigo walked up to Mildred, who collapsed into her arms for a hug. 

Mildred separates as she looks at Hermione. "You know... I have never been better myself when it comes to being in a mood!" Hermione said, smirking as she hugs Mildred. 

"I'm sorry, it was so pathetic to get mad at you for that..." Hermione said quietly as she felt shame sink into her. 

"Me too," Indigo smiled as she and Hermione hug Mildred as the bell for mid-afternoon break rang loudly. 

"Let's go find the rest," Mildred smiled. They nod, following her out of the bedroom. 


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione missing Hogwarts gets the best of her

After late supper, the school bell rang for sleep hour as Mildred clock turned ten O'clock.

After being forgiven, Mildred felt relief heal her emotions. She looked up at the wooden boards that held Indigo's mattress. 

The lights had turned off just over minutes according to the clock on the wall. 

Soon... The lights were turned off... The room fell silent... The only sounds were the bats screech outside their window. 

Hermione flinched through her sleep, turning onto her side as her dreams took over her reality. 

_"you insufferable know-it-all!" The voice of Severus Snape trembled in her mind like a never ending echo. His appearance appearance blended into her dream. _

_He disappeared._

_"Mental that one!" The voice of Ron weasley slowly rung in her brain as pitch blackness took over. _

_"You filthy little mudblood," Draco's voice pounded in her head as she could picture out an image of Hogwarts appeared in her head. _

_"They don't care... That you're gone... The only way is to... Come! ...Come!" An unfamiliar voice whispered in a firm but calm voice._

_"Hogwarts is home! To everyone who really wants it!" Dumbledore's heartwarming feeling a sudden flutter of Joy sink in. _

Hermione sat up in her bed, looking around, her hope died as she looked to see Cackle's academy. She doesn't know what is going through her mind, Cackle's with her sisters IS home and always will be!

Hermione stood up, putting her purple Jacket over her Pyjamas. 

She looked at Mildred and Indigo, who slept soundly in their bunk bed. She felt sadness take over as she walked out of their bedroom. 

She walked out of the tower, into the back door. 

She felt the cold air blow into her face as her hair began to become messy. The night was silent, the moonlight shone above the trees as Hermione walked out of the school grounds. 

The forest was dark, the sound do the branches waving through the wind brought shivers through Hermione. 

She didn't know her way to Hogwarts, which was definitely miles away. 

The ground began to be uneven and steep. 

The sudden drop wasn't seen by Hermione who fell straight down... The sudden branches caught her as her arm tangled with the willow tree which his the sudden drop. 

She screamed.

It took her a few moments to take in her surroundings. She was wet from the rain that had shaken rain drops down onto her from the willow tree, which was the only thing keeping her away from the endless drop. 

She couldn't untangle herself or get up onto the ledge, which was a few meters away from her. 

She tried to swing herself into the ledge but the tree wouldn't let her go. She cried in fear and regret, she felt like this was her end... She didn't understand what the dream did to her to make her want to run away, she shouldn't have believed what the anonymous voice told her...

Now... She was hanging on a willow tree, the sudden shadow scared her... What student was out here? Was it a student? It disappeared like in thin air... It... Looked like a... Ghost...


	5. Anonymous voice and the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets saved by the unexpected person.

Hermione tried to unwrap herself from the tangled branches of the willow tree. 

She screamed for help as she struggled to unwrap herself. The willow tree was leaned into the reveen, her with it. 

She knew no one could hear her, even if Indie and Mildred noticed she was gone they wouldn't know where she is.

She knew even if she untangled herself then she would drop down. 

All of a sudden, the branches began to pull, but the wind had faded an hour ago as she hung.

She started to panic again as the branches untangled from her waist, they loosened. She started to drop. 

A second later... The drop was so quick, she screamed again. She fept like she was going to die at the bottom. 

Something grabbed her... Like a magical rope. It was! The silver line wrapped itself around Hermione as she stopped screaming for a sudden moment. 

She could feel herself lifting up as the magical rope slowly tightened around her waist. 

She found herself climbing onto the ledge, getting up of her knees, the ground spinned her around, she nearly fell backwards but got her balance back in control.

The sudden shadow brought fear... She thought it was that ghost, which she swore was Ethel Hallow. 

But it was Snape...

She walked backwards, speechless. "Proffesor Snape?!" Hermione said, she couldn't believe it. 

"Hermione Granger!" He sneered, obviously he didn't know her true mother.

"You... You saved me," Hermione said as she slowly backed away, knowing he was a death eater capable of killing her.

"I did, girl! Now, get back to your place!" He hissed as Hermione started to walk away... Watching him walk into the darkness.

Her troubles weren't finished yet... A sudden shine of light appeared in front of her as the light rises from the distance... Dawn. 

"Hermione!" The voice hissed, grabbing her arm. Hermione gasped ready to scream, but it revealed itself... 

"Ethel?!" Hermione gasped, terror in her expression. 

"Yes, you fool!" Ethel hissed," I wanted to kill you! Thanks to that Snape I failed!" 

"You... You wanted to kill me?!" Hermione gasped in anger. "You Fool! YOU FOOL DESERVE TO BE DEAD YOU DISGUSTING GIRL, YOU HAVE NO PLACE ON THIS EARTH!" Ethel shouted, her voice rumbled in the air, a huge ball of magic headed in Hermione's direction.

She ran, in between trees, avoiding the magic, trying to kill her. She ran towards Cackle's... She outran it, luckily...

She escaped it...


	6. The short arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack

Terrified, Hermione ran up the spiral stairs. She didn't care abiut the noise, she was too scared to stop and look back. 

She charged into their bedroom, where Mildred and Indigo were awake, they looked worried. 

"Where have you been?!" Mildred nearly shouted. 

"I...I..." Hermiome tried to say something but was too distracted. "Exactly..." Indigo muttered. 

"You ran off! To your precious Hogwarts and friends! Tell me who your sisters are?!" Mildred said. 

"No... Yes... Kind of..." Hermiome muttered," Please! I am sorry!" "How can you be sorry? Running off like that?! You don't want us! You prefer Harry and Ron!" 

Hermione looked horrified.

"Mildred is kind of... Right," Indigo stood next to Mildred, hurt by Hermiome. "You're selfish!" Indigo muttered. 

"Please... I didn't want to... Please!" Hermione nearly got on her knees. 

Mildred remembered yesterdaus arguement. "What's got into us? We never argued like this..." Mildred sighed. 

Indigo nodded. 

"I saw Ethel's ghost!" Hermione snapped," she tried to kill me! If it wasn't for Snape... I would be dead..."

"Wait... Wait..." Mildred frowned," Ethel?!" 

"Snape?!" Indigo frowned. 

Hermione nodded as she hugged her sisters. "What is wrong with me?!" Hermione cried," missing Hogwarts THAT much?!" 

Mildred and Indigo said nothing, just hugged Hermiome as she tells them what happened.


	7. Yanira's strange behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rough

The day started and Hermione was as restless as ever. She had got no sleep and still she had to deal with the shrieks and scream in the corridor as they made their way to Art, with the Mrs Hardbroom.

"Hi!" They could hear Raquel squeal in happiness, hugging Shauna and Mina, who smiled at Indigo, who followed her sisters to the classroom.

"Class! Quieten down!" Mrs Hardbroom smiled at the small group she was going to do higher curriculum with. 

"Well met, Mrs Hardbroom!" Yanira said, she had practised her British accent with the help of her British relatives, which there were a few. 

"Oh... Yanira!" Mrs Hardbroom smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes," I like your... Accent!" 

Yanira smiled as she skipped into the classroom, politely sitting down in her seat. 

The class awkwardly walked inside, avoiding the look Yanira gave them. Some couldn't help but laugh. "What on earth is she up to?!" Hermione whispered to Maria, who shrugged her shoulders.

They sat in their seats as they moved on to their first topic, they had to make a collage out of broken glass, using their imagination. 

"I love art!" Indigo smiled as she collected some red glass and getting the magical glue. 

"Yes, it is development of our skills!" Yanira said, she sat up straight as she collected all the colours she needed. "Okay... No more talking I want to see you half way through by break!" Circe smiled as she walked around, looking at everyone's work. 

"Shauna, that's extraordinary!" Circe smiled. Shauna smiled back as she grinned at her friends. 

They walked out for break before their next lesson, which was another art. 

"You are making an utter fool of yourself," Hermione said as she walled up to Yanira," your accent isn't good enough!" 

"Not good enough?!" Yanira frowned," what cauldron curd are you talking about?"

"You!" Hermione clenched her fists," I can't go one lesson without some irritating clown!" "Ignore her, she had a sleepless night!" Indigo said as she walked backwards. 

But they were stubborn. 

"Well, I don't wish to be called a clown! I am at least more polite than Hermione!" Yanira folded her arms.

"Rude!" Hermione shook her head. 

"Hogwarts are for dummies!" Yanira muttered loudly. Hermione turned around instantly, walking up to Yanira. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she tempted herself to slap Yanira. 

"Me-Mexicans are... Stupid!" Hermione said, she turned away, only to find herself being launched to the floor. 

Yanira grabbed Hermione, who spat at her. "Eww! You dirty..." Yanira wiped the spit off her face, not finishing her sentence as the crowd laughs, except for Mildred, Indigo, Maud and the rest of their friends. 

"You take back that Hogwarts are for dummies!" Hermione hissed. "You take back at what you said about Mexico!" Yanira said as she tried to get up as Hermione pulled her down as she watched Yanira get angry. 

"SILENCE!!!" Hecate transferred behind them all. 

Hermione and Yanira roll off each other... To see Miss Hardbroom, who looked furious. 

"What a disgusting example to Cackle's, both of you!" Hecate hissed, interrupting them as they tried to speak.

She transfers them to the potions lab, where they were given a cloth and multiple potions. 

"Clean them!" She hissed," I am ashamed of you both! I do not want to see this again, especially from you both..." 

"Now, wherever witches are from... It is not okay to judge their past! Both of you are great witches but you both are mature so i do not expect his from you both or anyone!" Hecate said, calmer now.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom," Yanira nodded. 

"Yes, mum," Hermione said, also nodding. 

"Now, get on with it," Hecate sighed as she transferred out. 


	8. The ghost and the other ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all basically but also not basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i am a bit mad over the newest chapter of a fanfic that pissed me off so i am writing this to get it off my head

Indigo and Mildred had finished their lunch before heading outside. "Wait... I'll check on Hermione, see you by the willow tree!" Mildred smiled. 

Indigo nodded.

Indigo walked outside where something caught her eye. The sudden sight of a figure in the distance, she frowned, it couldn't be... Could it?

She walled up to it as it go closer and closer. She could see it was Ethel, no doubt about that... She felt scared, she heard what happened to Hermione.

Indigo grabbed her broom as she watched Ethel walk closer, she flew away, She looked behind her, she knew she wasn't safe. 

She kept looking back, Ethel was after her, she knew it was a ghost but she could still get badly hurt. 

She flew further, she did not know where she was flying but where Ethel chased her towards was familiar. 

Oh no...

Crooknose corner!

Indigo looked back Ethel was a few meters back, she could see her end coming closer as she drew closer and closer.

She closed her eyes, hoping Mildred was going to save her again... But she knew that wasn't going to happen...

She felt it come closer... There it was...

Suddenly, a spark of light and her own scream...


	9. The unexpected hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter....

Indigo opened her eyes, she began to wonder what had just happened. Did she even hit it?

The sight of Enid behind her, instead of Mildred made her want to jump off her broom.

"Enid?!" Indigo nearly shouted," what?! Leave! Leave us alone!" 

"Indigo..." Enid said as she lifted their broom to the even ground. "Leave me alone!" Indigo hissed, trying to run away but Enid grabbed her wrist desperately. 

"Please!" Indigo said firmly. 

"Listen, I am sorry!" Enid said," I... I was wrong... I didn't listen to Mildred..." 

"You didn't, that isn't my problem," Indigo said calmly. "Please, I got what I deserved... I was killed, Indigo..." Enid said as Indigo placed her arm out to Enid's, it went straight through. 

"What?!" Indigo gasped.

"Yeah... No one came to save me..." Enid said, she looked upset," It is not long until I disappear..." "what? Where?! No!" Indigo cried," You can't!" 

"I have to..." Enid said as she hugged Indigo," say Hi to Millie and Hermione from me! And Maud too!" 

Indigo nodded, she was upset that she won't see Enid. "I'm sorry!" Indigo cried, looking at Enid. 

"You have nothing to say sorry about," Enid sighed. "Yes, for everything!" Indigo cried. 

Enid just smiled as she watched herself disappear into thin air... Indigo ran to the castle in fear and crying.


	10. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits Cackle's.

Indigo got into the castle, bumping into Felicity, who looked puzzled. 

"What is wrong, Indigo?" Felicity frowned. "Not now, Felicity!" Indigo said as she ran up to her bedroom, where Mildred and Hermione were. 

"Indigo?!" Hermione almost shouted, hugging her adopted sister. 

"I saw Ethel... And Enid!" Indigo scared, out of breath from running. "What did they do?!" Mildred asked. 

"Ethel nearly killed me in crooknose corner! Indigo said," But Enid said she is sorry... She was killed during voldemorts attack!" 

"What?!" Mildred cried. 

"Killed?!" Hermione frowned. 

"Yes, she spoke to me, she saved me!" Indigo said, hugging her sisters. "She is gone now, isn't she?" Mildred sighed. 

Indigo nodded, hearing a scream from the corridors. 

"Everyone to the kitchens!" They can hear Miss Drill shout. They look outside, it was bucketing rain and lightning hitting the walls as the castle began to shake.

They began running down the crowded staircase, being stuck in between panicking students. 

"Move!" Indigo panicked as she pushed towards her sisters. They managed to get a good spot in the kitchens. 

They sat for about three hours as the lightning struck harder and harder on the school. 

They looked at where Miss Cackle and their mother walked to them all. 

"We have bad news..." Ada looked devastated, "sadly, our school has collapsed and no other school has the room for us to stay... So... We have one school that will accept us..." 

Hermione hoped it was Hogwarts. 

"Hogwarts will accept us! You all will be learning there for the rest of the year! Older class and all of you! You will all be sorted in a house, you will respect the school!" Ada said as they cheer. 

Hermione was so happy, hugging her sisters, though they were worried whether the school will be rebuilt. 

Will they ever come back to this school?


	11. Hogwarts express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Hogwarts

They walked into the Hogwarts express. It was their first time, except for Hermione, who had been three times on the Hogwarts express. 

They sat in a cabin where there was a wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart. 

"Who are you?" Indigo asked. "Mr Lockhart!" He said rather firmly. "Sorry about our manners," Hermione said," wait... You're that fraud!"

He looked speechless.

"You must be Hermione Granger, where are your pals! Harry and Ron?" He asked. 

"I go to Cackle's academy!" Hermione said, despite that they had the plain Hogwarts uniform, not in their houses yet. 

He frowned.

"These are my sisters... Indigo Hardbroom and Mildred Hardbroom, also known as Moon and Hubble!" Hermione smiled.

"Hardbroom? Eh? I know your mother!" He said. "You must be mistaken..." Hermione frowned. 

"Anyway... I see... Indigo? Is it?" He asked, indigo nodded," you don't look anything like your sisters!" 

"Well, she is adopted, isn't it obvious?!" Felicity rolled her eyes as a witch wheeled along a tray with treats. 

"Where did you get all them coins?!" Mildred asked Hermione. 

"I save them for these occasions!" Hermione said. "Anything for you girls?" She asked," I recommend chocolate frogs or the jelly beans..." 

"Jelly beans please," Maud and Felicity said as Hermione allowed everyone to get something. "Three chocolate frogs!" Hermione smiled. 

"That'll be six magical coins please," she smiled. 

Hermione gave her the money as they tucked into the treats. 

Maud scowled at the unusual tastes of the jelly beans. "Warning, those are pretty unusual and occasionally disgusting!" Hermione chuckled.

"I can figure that out!" Felicity chuckled.

"Albums dumbledore?" Mildred frowned. "Ah, yes! Head of Hogwarts!" Hermione said. "Wow!" Indigo smiled," I have... Rita skita?"

"Oh... A journalist!" Hermione rolled her eyes. 

She opened her own... Her smile dropped. 

"What have you got?" Mildred frowned. "Severus Snape?!" Indigo looked at her wide-eyed. 

"Potions at Hogwarts... He writes this potions book..." she sighed, she didn't like him at all," he did save Harry a lot!" 

"That is a good thing, right?" Indigo frowned.

"I guess," Hermione sighed as Hogwarts got closer and closer. 

Soon, they arrived at the platform, ready for the walk to that castle. 


	12. Sorting hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting them...

They walk into the school, the smell of a burning fireplace welcomed them with the heat. 

"Wow!" Mildred smiled, looking up in awe, suddenly scared by Yanira's sudden scream. "What?!Did you go crazy?!" Felicity held her chest as if her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. 

"What is that?!" Indigo asked as almost headless nick approached them. 

"Oh... One of the ghosts here," Hecate explained, remembering this familiar interior as they walked into the hall. She didn't know why she remembered it like home but she ignored it. 

They walked up the hall as students stared at them, which made them feel awkward and shy. 

"Now, Cackle's academy!" Professor Albus Dumbledore walked up to them, with a welcoming smile on his face," We are happy to keep you all here after the tragic storm that happened this morning!" 

"He looks kind..." Maud smiled. "Oh, he is!" Hermione smiled. "And I see as the sorting hat is getting ready... Hermione granger, our fellow student will be assigned back to her old house, gryffindor!" He informs as the gryffindors greet her back, including Ron and Harry. 

"Foxglove Felicity!" Miss Mcgonigall called out. 

Felicity pushed past a few of the girls, sitting down on the stool. 

"Hmm... Foxglove..." the hat mumbled loudly as the staff look anxiously at them, wondering what houses they'll be in. 

Hecate noticed Severus at the other end of the table, she couldn't help but stare at him...

He glanced at her and looked away, leaving her to look back at the ceremony. 

"I see... HUFFLEPUFF!" He announced, Felicity smiled as the uniform elegantly hanged black and yellow. 

She skipped to the table, where she observed the others. 

"Spellbody Maud!" she called out. Maud trembled as she sat down on the chair, smirking nervously at Mildred. "HUFFLEPUFF!" he announced. 

"That was quick..." Maud muttered as she watched her uniform transform as she ran up to Felicity, they hugged each other in Joy. 

"Zargorza Maria!" Minerva called out. Maria smiled confidently at her friends before sitting down on the chair. 

"Oh my! Oh my!" the hat chuckled," slytherin... No... Ravenclaw... Which one should you go in..." Maria looked at her friends, which looked excited but some nervous.

"Ravenclaw it will be!" he said as the ravenclaws clap. Luna greets Maria at the table. 

"Rivera Yanira!" Minerva called out as she sat down.

"Hmm... Easy!" He chuckled," HUFFLEPUFF!" Yanira sighed in relief as she walked to the table where she met the rest of her friends. 

"Hallow Sybil!" Minerva called out. Sybil looked at Beatrice and Clarice and Mabel before sitting on the chair. 

"Hmm..." it murmured. 

"Hufflepuff..." it asked itself. 

"Yes... Yes..." it said," HUFFLEPUFF!" Sybul smiled as she was so happy to see the rest with her. 

"Twigg Clarice!" Minerva called out as Clarice confidently sat down. "Ooh! Slytherin... Wait... Could you be a slytherin?" it asked itself," No... Wait... Ravenclaw... No..." 

Five minutes later...

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted as Clarice skipped to the others as her uniform glamourously changed. 

"Hardbroom Destiny..." Minerva called out. "Hardbroom?! You could be a Slytherin but... Wait... This can't be a slythrin, it isn't in her blood... She looks like a Gryffindor..."

Constance looked anxiously from the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted as Destiny smiled. She walked up to the table where Ginny greeted her and started talking to her. 

"Bunch Beatrice!" Minerva called out. 

Beatrice walked up to the chair, wanting to be in hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

"Ooh! Easy!" it chuckled," GRYFFINDOR!"

Beatrice walked to the table where she was sat by George and Fred, the weasley twins. 

"Hardbroom Mildred!" minerva smiled as Mildred sat in the stool. Hecate looked tense... 

But before the hat even touched her head... "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted as the hall claps as Mildred ealked to the table, smiling at her mother. 

Hecate tenses as she watches Indigo sit down. 

"Oh oh! We have a tough one here!" it murmured," Muggle-born! Hmm... These end up in Gryffindor but... This one does not have it in her blood... I see we have a Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted. 

The hall fell silent. 

Hermione and Mildred were devistated that their sister was in Slytherin... 

Hecate was gutted. 

"Broomhead Shauna!" Minerva called out. 

Shauna sat down.

"Hmm... Slytherin... SLYTHERIN!" it shouts. Indigo didn't react as she stares at her sisters and at her mother, who looked rather disappointed but seemed to be looking at Severus Snape, who sat on the other end of the tabke, which brought thoughts to Indigo.

Shauna sat next to Indigo and Draco. "Stupid Mudblood!" he muttered loudly at Indigo as Shauna glared at him as he had just hurt Indigo further. 

Indigo looked on the vurge of tears, she just wanted to go home or to her sister. 

"Nettle Amanda," Minerva called out. 

"Slytherin!" It shouts. 

Amanda smirks as she sits opposite Draco, who shook her hand. 

"Spellstar Raquel!" Minerva called. 

Raquel sat down. 

"Hmm... Half-blood..." He mutters," what will I do with you?" 

Raquel just looked at Mina. 

"Ravenclaw..." He asks himself," Ravenclaw!"

The ravenclaws cheer. 

"Moon Mina!" Minerva called as Mina looked at Indigo, who stared at her with hope. 

"Hmm... You are a Moon too?!" He asks," half blood... I mean... You do look like a Slytherin but I see a pure Gryffindor..." 

Indigo sighed, slumping her shoulders in doubt. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" He shouts as the hall cheers as Mina looks worryingly at Indigo as she sits carelessly next to Neville. 

"Well... Well... Well..." The hat sighed," tough lot!" 

"Right end of the ceremony, fellow houses will show your new house members to the dorm!" Albums said as the hall emptied as Hecate leaves last as she watches Severus walk off. 

She knew she could not forgive him for putting her and her daughters in danger. But she knew inside that she still loved her brother so much...

Dusk falls on the castle as they all settle in for the night.


	13. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is potions

The bell rang as the corridors crowded with the four houses, the corridors calmed as Mildred and all of her friends reached the classroom, where they waited. Harry, Ron and his classmates were joined with them, sadly Draco bumped into Shauna as he and Amanda walked to the front. 

''You spoiled brats...'' Maria muttered under her breath. 

''QUIET!'' Severus snapped as he opened the classroom door and the students flooded into the classroom. They sat down on their assigned seats. Indigo sat next to Hermione and Draco. Maria sat on the other side of Draco and Mildred sat next to Hermione and Luna. 

''Today you will do a simple transparency potion, also known as an invisibility potion but more advanced!'' He said quick and straight forward,'' Begin.'' 

Indigo looked unsure as she never did a transparency potion correctly, never. She watched how Draco stirred his potion. ''What are you gawping at?! You can't make a simple potion?'' He said in a child voice, a few chuckles spread the room. Before Indigo could look at him, Maria had already punched Draco, who got blood on his hand, his nose bled. 

''You Bitch!'' He hissed. 

''Don't you dare humiliate my friend!'' Maria hissed. He nearly knocked her into Harry's table. Maria didn't hesitate, she grabbed him and kicked him in the stomach, he winced. 

''GET OUT!'' Severus hissed as he looked shamefully at Draco and at Maria. ''What a stupid example to ravenclaw and Cackle's academy!'' He continued. 

''But he insulted Indigo!'' Maria explained, looking at Draco, who wiped his face with his sleeve leaving a stain of blood. ''I do not care, both of you will have detention and Indigo Moon can join them!'' Severus hissed. 

''It is Hardbroom not MOON!'' Indigo corrected, irritated. 

''Shut up, girl! You are not a Hardbroom!'' He hissed. 

Indigo couldn't help but get upset, she had never felt so hated in her life. She stood up from the chair and excused herself and ran out of the room, bumping into her mother. 

''Indigo?'' Hecate looked devastated as she looked at the potions door swing closed. ''I am not a Hardbroom and I do not belong to be a Slytherin! Slytherins are evil!'' Indigo cried as she walked away from her mother, who looked at her then at the classroom, she was furious. 

''Class dismissed!'' Snape said loudly as the class scurried out. 

Hecate walked inside. 

''Hey, Destiny! Have you seen Indigo?'' Felicity asked.

''No,'' Destiny shrugged her shoulders. 

Destiny walked up to the slightly opened door, which was to potions. 

She couldn't help but be curious what the conversation between Snape and HB was about. She looked at where she could see HB standing next to Snape, who she couldn't see. 

''Severus!'' Hecate hissed. 

''Those girls are absurd!'' Severus said, folding his arms defensive of his opinion. 

''Severus, I don't know why you are treating them unfairly?! Putting Indigo in detention for being bullied?!'' Hecate said, looking disgusted with her brother. 

Destiny frowned, she couldn't believe Snape was so mean. 

''What about Constance? She wasn't any better!'' Severus said, he remembered everything. ''What has Constance got to do with this?! You're using her for some reason to let you treat my three daughters like shit! Who am I to you?!'' Hecate said,'' What about mother and father? Are you going to treat them like shit?! You haven't even greeted them!'' 

Severus grabbed Hecate by the shoulders. 

''How could you?!'' Severus hissed,'' you are ruining my life, you walked away! Not me!'' 

Hecate looked on the verge of tears as she stormed out of the room, not even looking back at her brother, who she wished she could have got on with...

Destiny pretended to walk away, she did not understand. 

She had no idea what her mother had to do with this... What they were arguing about, which seemed to be that HB and Severus were siblings. 

Destiny was shocked.

She thought she knew it... She was thinking Snape wanted to do something bad to Constance... She was certain, she panicked as she ran to her dorm room, trying to figure it out. 


	14. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They settle into Hogwarts with a terrible start

''What on earth happened?'' Ada asked Hecate, she was worried that Cackle's wouldn't last a month at Hogwarts. ''Maria and Draco Malfoy fighting in the potions!'' Hecate sighed,'' And Severus punishing Indigo for it!'' ''Whatever for?!'' Minerva asked from the other armchair. 

''I have no idea... I tried to change his mind, but he has the three in detention...'' Hecate said, the argument with Severus was really getting to her head. ''Did he say anything bad to you?'' Minerva asked. Hecate didn't respond to her question, she just walked away to see on Mildred and Hermione, who were with Destiny. 

''Mildred? Hermione? Destiny?'' Hecate frowns as she watches them sneak around the potions classroom. ''Oh, Mum!'' Mildred said, standing up instantly, followed by Hermione and Destiny. ''We heard Indie had been put in detention for nothing... nothing!'' Hermione said as Destiny nodded. 

''What on earth are you three doing here? I do not want anyone at Cackle's to make a fool of themselves!'' Hecate said firmly. ''Just... I overheard Snape talking to you! He wants to do something bad to my mum!'' Destiny cried out in panic,'' He is your brother... I think, it sounded like that and could you stop him?!'' 

Hecate froze for a moment... _someone had overheard their argument!_

''Destiny Hardbroom!'' Hecate said,'' That is not what is happening, first... you are absolutely not allowed to listen to someone's conversations! Second, that is not the case!'' Destiny was relieved but embarrassed to hear that all of her thoughts and theories were mistaken, EXCEPT for the fact Miss Hardbroom and Snape are siblings, which nearly everyone knew, those who were at the attack Pentangle's in the fourth year. 

This meant Constance did not know, neither did some others. 

Detention had finished by the time the Hecate let the three off with a warning. Indigo left the classroom last. She looked tearful. ''Indie!'' Mildred hugged her sister. ''I don't want to talk... I need to be alone...'' Indigo walked away, to the Slytherin common room. ''Snape said something to her, didn't he?'' Hermione asked their mother. 

Hecate looked furious but when he walked out of his classroom the girls scurried off and Hecate turned to leave. 

''Hecate...'' Severus called out for Hecate, he had thought through things during the detention, he thought about their childhood, which has been erased from Hecate's memory years ago. He knew how close they were... He didn't want to pull them away further than he already has. 

''What do you want?'' Hecate said, turning to look at him. Memories of Lily came back to Severus, this was similar to the time he lost Lily, and he did not want to lose Hecate. 

''About earlier, I apologize,'' Severus said, he followed Hecate down the corridor. ''It's too late, you hurt Indigo, you hurt me and you hurt our parents!'' Hecate said, she looked furious despite her hurt. Severus frowned, he was ready to get angry. ''Do you know what I went through?!'' Severus shouted as he pulled Hecate into the seemingly empty Transfiguration room. Minerva was in the classroom, as she could turn into a cat...

Severus rather than looking to spot her he just ignored what classroom it was. ''Whatever you went through does not matter!'' Hecate hissed,'' You will not put any of my students in detention because you want them to!'' ''Hecate! Please... You don't understand!'' Severus hissed. ''What is there to understand?'' Hecate asked. 

''The dark lord!'' Severus hissed,'' He ruined my life!'' 

Hecate scoffed but noticed he was serious. 

''You know I became a death eater, do you remember that?'' Severus asked. ''Of course I remember! Kind of,'' Hecate folded her arms. ''Do you remember Lily?'' Severus hissed,'' She was killed!'' ''I do not remember a lily!'' Hecate said firmly,'' You're lying!'' ''Hecate please! Forgive me! Please!'' Severus said calmer. 

Hecate looked at him. 

''You don't remember our childhood but I do!'' Severus said. ''Whatever that childhood was...'' Hecate stopped herself,'' You know what? I'll never forgive you! You will never change!'' Severus stood still as he watched Hecate leave the classroom. He sighed heavily as he left the classroom. 


	15. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

''Mum? Have you seen Indigo?'' Mildred ran up to her mother. ''No, she should be revising?'' Hecate explained. The mist outside began to get thicker, it started to worry the staff as it was now roaming Hogwarts all morning. ''We haven't seen her yesterday or today at Breakfast,'' Hermione said. 

Hecate looked concerned. 

''Okay, I will go to the Slytherin common room,'' Hecate said, transferring away from the two, which look at each other in concern for their sister. 

Hecate transferred to the common room. 

''Ha! Moon! You will never ever talk back to me!'' Draco grabbed her shoulders. ''You foul witch, you should be dead!'' Draco smirked at his 'sidekicks'. ''Leave my daughter alone, you foul boys!'' Hecate stormed up to them, and with the flick of her wrist, the boys were separated from Indigo. 

''They threatened to put a spell on me!'' Indigo looked hurt. ''Wait... How is SHE your daughter, adopted eh?'' Draco folded his arms. ''Wait 'til Maria hears about this!'' Indigo said. ''Quiet!'' Hecate told them,''You two will go to Professor Snape and tell him you're a disgrace to his house!'' 

The boys scurried off before Hecate forcefully took them by the necks. 

''Thanks...'' Indigo sighed. 

''Where were you? You were not seen by anyone for the last 12 hours!?'' Hecate said. ''I... I had to rethink my life through...'' Indigo sighed. ''What?'' Hecate sat down next to Indigo on the sofa. ''I... I don't want to be adopted by you any more...'' Indigo sighed,'' I deserve to be back where I belong, in my lonely statue in the middle of the forest!'' Hecate could see the tears form in Indigo's eyes. 

''Indie-'' Hecate said. 

''No!'' Indigo snapped,'' I am no Hardbroom! Hermione and Mildred are real Hardbroom's! I am some non-magical with no home and family!'' Hecate looked devastated. 

''Who told you that?!'' Hecate looked angry. 

''Me, I did!'' Indigo said. 

Hecate looked hurt. 

''Joy... Miss Hardbroom... You're better off without me!'' Indigo said as she ran off, Hecate transferred after Indigo, watching Indigo look back at her. ''Hecate, the mist of time is back!'' Ada panicked. ''What?!'' Hecate frowned,'' Albus, is this true?'' ''It is! Hogwarts is always under the mists' threat.'' Hecate transferred away. Indigo was walking into the courtyard, out of the school entrance...

''Mum?!'' Mildred ran after her. 

''INDIGO!!!'' Hecate cried out as Indigo disappeared into the mist. 

Mildred and Hermione caught up to their mother, they watched the mist get thicker, no sign of Indigo...


	16. Indigo is found but no return is possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter...

''You guys? What's going on?!'' Felicity shouted as they stand in the entrance. ''Inside Felicity foxglove! Maud Spellbody and Destiny Hardbroom!'' Hecate cried out to them, her voice echoed through the cold air. The three ended up running to them. ''What did I tell you?!'' Hecate said as she looked at the school entrance, where students watched them...

There was a scream...

They ended up being transferred by Hecate, to where they were at the large river, that surrounded Hogwarts. ''Indigo?'' Hecate gasped as she saw Indigo in the water. 

''HB! No!'' Maud shouted as HB ended up going after the drowning Indigo. ''Mum!!!'' Hermione shouted. ''Don't!'' Mildred panicked. Hecate swam up to Indigo, grabbing her by the arm. ''I'm here, Indigo,'' Hecate said as she started to lead themselves to the edge. 

''I'm sorry!'' Indigo cried when she was safely at the ledge, she shivered from the ice-cold water. Hecate was also drenched. Mildred and Hermione hugged both Indigo and their mother. ''What was you thinking?'' Hecate almost cried. ''I... I don't want this... this life...'' Indigo said. 

''You have us! Aren't you happy, we're here for you!'' Hermione said, Mildred nodded. ''I'm sorry,'' Indigo cried,'' How do we get back?'' 

''If we go back then we are stuck in the past...'' Hecate said,'' there is no way to get back through the courtyard, now that they locked it...'' 

Hermione looked worried. 

''Like in our first year...'' Maud muttered. 

''What do we do?'' Mildred asked as Felicity looked around. 

''It looks like we have a long adventure ahead of us...'' Hecate sighed as Destiny put her arms around Felicity as they walk up the forest. The silence grew longer... 


	17. Hogwarts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while listening to songs and with a cup of tea. The best way to chill out and get this story going! ;)

The forest was scarier, the mist loomed slowly along the uneven grounds. ''Miss Hardbroom? Where are we going? What are we going to do?'' Destiny asked as she looked at Felicity in concern. ''What if we don't get back?'' Destiny asked after no reply. Hecate sighed as she got back to the reality of the situation. 

''We need to get back to the castle, we need to go through the past, through the castle and through the exit we left through!'' Hecate told them. ''Yes, that is what we need to do,'' Mildred said. 

''What about the rest?'' Felicity asked. 

''I don't know...'' Hecate sighed repetitively,'' We will have to get back before the mist disappears!'' ''Huh? As if I care about some stupid mist!'' A voice said. ''Who is it?'' Hermione frowns as she looks around her surroundings. ''Who?! Of course, it is me!'' Draco came out, hands in his pockets. 

''Draco Malfoy...'' Hecate sneered. 

''Well, My father will hear about this... How girls can jump into water with free will,'' He chuckled, smirking as he leaned against a tree. ''Shut up, Malfoy!'' Felicity said. ''And Indigo... This is all your fault! We all are stuck here because you hate your life...'' Draco gave her a sarcastic look.

''You foul evil little cockroach!'' Hermione stormed up to him, wand tightly in her hold. ''Hermione,'' Hecate said as she watched Hermione chant a spell under her breath. ''Oh you're saying it WRONG! It's leviOsa not leviosA!'' Draco imitated,'' Filthy little mudblood, are you going to cry like you did in year 1?'' He laughed. 

Hermione lifted him up off the floor. 

''OOH! Let me down!!!'' He cried sarcastically. 

''Leave them alone!'' Harry stormed out, he shot out magic with his wand. ''Expelliarmus!'' Harry shouted, throwing Draco's wand onto the ground, Mildred picked it up. 

Hermione thanked him. 

''Where did you come from?!'' Hermione asked. 

''I came to look for you all, but we need to split up... we can't all go in at the same time, we will be thought as intruders or some death eaters!'' Harry said. ''Us? Death eaters, we're in Hogwarts uniform?!'' Felicity said as if he was dumb. ''But it is that time when people can think we're under disguise!'' Hermione explained, Hecate nodded. 

''Alright, let's go!'' Mildred said. 

''Quickly,'' Hecate added. 

They walk to the school, they split up. 

Hecate went with Indigo, Mildred, Hermione and Destiny. Harry went with Draco, Felicity and Maud. ''Come on! We need to go!'' Draco sneered at them. ''Uhh... Shut up for once,'' Felicity told him. 

''No, you do!'' Draco laughed as they reached the top, no sign of the others. ''Hey!'' Destiny ran up to Felicity after spending the last hour climbing up and kicking through piles of sticks. ''We are supposed to go separately!'' Harry explained. ''But what is the point?!'' Mildred said. 

''Let's just go!'' Felicity said as they walked through the courtyard, through the side door. There things went for the worst. Mildred bumped into three students. But what they did not know is that those three students would change their lives...


	18. The three students and how this changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

''Who are you?'' Severus said as he looked the two witches. Draco walked off, he did not want to be in the past. He had disappeared to the courtyard as the rest were caught by three students. 

''Who are YOU more like!'' Felicity folded her arms. ''We asked first!'' One of the two witches said, she was a gryffindor, she had a similar look to the Slytherin witch. Though she had long her, that would go down to her waist but it was tied in a large plait. She looked younger than the other girl, though they were in the same year, like the wizard. 

The Gryffindor witch was way paler than the Slytherin witch. Except from that, the two witches looked similar. 

''Fine!'' Hermione said,'' we are from the future! We got stuck in the mist of time!'' ''I am Mildred Hardbroom,'' Mildred said,'' and these are my sisters, Indigo and Hermione.'' ''Hardbroom?'' The Slytherin witch frowned. ''I am Destiny Hardbroom, I am not related to them, it is just a mystery or some coincidence that we have the same surname,'' Destiny said as she did not want to mention that she is a counterpart. 

''I am Felicity foxglove,'' Felicity smiled. 

''Okay, this is taking way too long,'' The Gryffindor sighed. 

''I am Severus Snape!'' Severus said as he looked at his sisters. ''I am Constance Hardbroom and that is my sister, Joy Hardbroom,'' Constance said as she put an arm around her sister. 

''Wait...'' Mildred looked at her mother,'' This is... mum? That is you?'' 

Hecate looked shocked, saying,'' Yes but... wait... I didn't remember her!'' She looked at Constance. ''Wait... If them two are sisters then...'' Felicity said,'' Then HB is your aunt, Des!'' Destiny looked startled by the news. ''I am their brother so... You all should head off, we need to sort something out!'' He said. 

''Wait a moment! Bloody hell! Snape is our uncle!!!!'' Indigo said as she looks at Hermione. ''Of course, we already know that, Indie!'' Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Wait, he is... my... Uncle?'' Destiny said in a tiny voice. ''Uncle? You lot are crazy!'' Severus said. 

''Tell us...'' Hecate said,'' How do we get back? Is there any way out, so we can enter through the courtyard?'' ''There is a way through the basement corridors,'' Constance said,'' we need to go...'' ''Wait... Please, can we get to know you all?'' Destiny said. 

''Destiny, we need to go!'' Hecate said. 

''Come on then, Joy's going to Cackle's later today, so I mean... why not?'' Constance smiled as Severus pulled Joy away from Constance. ''Slytherins only!'' Severus smiled smugly. ''Come on, Constance,'' Joy said as they lead the group to their hidden spot in the castle. 

''Why don't you remember any of this?'' Hermione asked their mother. ''I don't know,'' Hecate shrugged her shoulders. They followed them to the secret old common room down in the basements. ''The mists is clearing!'' Maud said as she follows them. 

''Oh god, we need to go!'' Indigo said. 

''Are you lot comin' or not?'' Joy asked. 

''We are!'' Felicity said. 

''So, why is Joy going to Cackle's?'' Destiny asked as she sat down next to the younger version of her mother. ''Oh, she always wanted to go there! She had to stay at Hogwarts at least a year... It is our family tradition!'' Constance said. ''Though we're keeping in touch!'' Severus added, the two (Constance and Severus) looked as if they were fighting over who cares more about Joy. 

''Who are you exactly? Tell me more?'' Constance asked Destiny. ''Well, you're my mum!'' Destiny smiled. Constance fell silent, then said,'' Really? I never really want kids... But... You do look a lot like me, though you look a bit more like Joy but... Uhh, come here Des!" They hug, Destiny awkwardly smiled as she looked at Felicity. 

''I am an aunt...'' Joy smiled. 

''You're a mum too,'' Mildred jumped onto a beanbag next to Joy's. ''You're my mum!'' Mildred said,'' Hermione too!'' ''Me, adopted but that is up to you,'' Indigo sat on the same beanbag as Hermione and Mildred. ''You have three! I have one!'' Constance chuckled. 

''I have zero so you two are lucky!'' Severus said. 

''Well, we have a problem, the mist's gone!'' Maud said as the sky just went cloudy. 

''No! We spent too much time!'' Mildred said,'' You three have to help us! Please! We need to go back!'' ''Why? Who even is she?'' Severus pointed at HB,'' Who are you?'' 

''She is our mum, you,'' Mildred turned to Joy. ''That's Joy?!'' Constance laughed. ''Makes sense!'' Severus shrugged his shoulders. There was a sudden explosion... It was so quick, everything around them fell silent as screams echoed in the air. 


	19. Death eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh oh

There was a laugh as Mildred looks up from where she had knelt down under the table in the corner. The room was covered in dust. ''Mildred,'' Hermione gasped as Mildred jumped as she thought it was the person that caused the explosion. ''Mildred... Indigo's gone!'' Hermione said as her clothes were covered in thick dust. 

''Where's the rest? Mum? Destiny?!'' Mildred crawled from under the table. ''I don't know, but we are definitely not safe here,'' Hermione said as she looked around the destroyed room,'' It is something to do with them three!'' Mildred nodded as they look at the smashed window and the cape that laid on the shattered glass. 

''Slytherin cape...'' Mildred said, looking at the tag on the back, which read the initials B.B. ''Who could that be?'' Mildred asked. ''It is a female's cape but I don't know...'' Hermione sighed as they climb onto the small window ledge, crawling through the sharp window. 

Hermione helped Mildred climb through. 

The mist was really gone. ''It's really gone!'' Mildred panicked as they headed after the footsteps through the muddy pathway. ''Come on!'' Hermione said as they ran up to where they could see magic. She had her wand out and ready. ''What's happening?!'' Mildred asked as she ran after the magic that she could see in the distance. 

When they got there, it was chaos. 

Felicity and young Joy were huddled together as they watch students circle them. It was a brown, curly-haired girl, there was a boy with platinum blonde hair and a girl with bright brown hair. Their mother was pretty much furious as she held Indigo and Destiny away from their reach. Constance was on the floor, bleeding as Severus was in the middle of a fight. 

There was James Potter with the marauders as they laughed at him. Lily Evans was at Constance's side as Constance had just been terribly hit by Bellatrix after she tried to stand up for Severus and Destiny. Lucius tried to upset Destiny and harm Severus. And when Hecate tried to step in she was blasted back with Narcissa's powerful wand. 

Hermione had managed to knock out Bellatrix and Narcissa before punching Lucius to the ground. ''You Bitches don't know who you are dealing with!'' Hermione said as she stuck out her wand in James' face. 

There was a sudden figure that arose from the distance. ''Who are you?!'' Narcissa called out as a younger Hecketty Broomhead revealed herself. ''Don't forget me,'' A young Sartana appeared. Sartana looked completely different. She looked around sixteen. 

Sartana looked like Shauna, but she was less kind and looked completely goth-like. 

Constance gasped as she noticed Heckitty walk up to her. ''Leave me alone!'' Constance said as Heckitty grabbed her hand. ''Hey! Leave her alone!'' Joy said as she looked at Severus,'' Severus do something!'' The rest had ran away, leaving them with Hecate, Mildred, Indigo, Hermione, Maud, Felicity and Destiny. 

Severus just looked blankly at Sartana as he stood still. 

Hecate watched carefully, She looked upset as she watched Constance being hurt and Joy looking completely mortified and terrified to the very limit and How Severus just stood there, though she could see the tears in his eyes. 

Suddenly... they were gone as Joy cried and cried. ''Joy...'' Severus said but Joy pushed him violently. ''I HATE YOU! Constance was right all along! You put us in danger!'' Joy was clearly fed up as she trembled violently as she wiped the blood off her hands. ''Joy... Please!'' Severus said as he watched her take something out of her pocket. 

Hecate knew what happened, from the very beginning. 

Joy had spilt the forgetting powder all over herself before he could even plead her to forgive him. He had watched her run off, him after her, that was the end of it... They ended up following them to the school, Felicity hugging Felicity as she just felt bad for them both. She felt bad for Joy, that she had been completely blind about Severus' true self. She felt bad for Severus and how he had to deal with losing every one he loved. 

They followed Joy onto the astronomy tower...


	20. saving the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their plan

They followed Joy up to the astronomy room. They saw Joy at the side, looking out into the distance. Severus was standing behind her, looking rather tense. 

''Joy... Forgive me,'' Severus said as he took his wand out, Mildred looked as if she knew what was going to happen. ''Severus?!'' Joy looked startled as Severus' wand was stuck out at her. ''Severus don't do this!'' Hermione said. ''I have no one! If I won't get my sisters back then at least I might get one back!'' Severus said, his voice trembled. 

''But... You can't force me with magic!'' Joy said as she nearly leaned over the railing. 

''Don't do it, you'll get yourself into trouble!'' Felicity said, looking at Destiny. 

''But what will I do, I have already lost Lily and Constance! I need Joy! We were so close, I can't let my stupid life ruin us!'' He cried as he looked at Joy, wand still pointing at her. ''Severus, you can't! Constance is gone... I can't forgive you or myself!'' Joy cried as she held the railing tightly as she tried to shift away from the wand. 

''Avada Kedavra!'' He said in a trembling voice as the spell missed Joy and flew into the sky as an angry cloud appeared. Joy was still on the floor as Hecate watched in horror at what Severus had nearly done. 

Severus looked at Hecate as he took a step back. 

''You...'' Felicity began,'' You nearly killed her!'' 

''I am sorry Okay?!'' Severus cried as he watched Joy walk up to him. ''You... I am sorry, Sev!'' Joy hugged him tightly as she put her arms around his neck. ''What about Constance?'' Severus asked, Joy shrugged her shoulders, tears still in her eyes. 

''Wait! We just need a time turner!'' Hermione said. ''A what?!'' Hecate frowned. ''Though we would need to take it from Miss Mcgonigal's office,'' Hermione said as Mildred and Indigo looked unsure. ''Come on, it is our only chance!'' Hermione told them before they cautiously followed her to the office...


	21. stealing the time turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but may be interesting

''So, How do we get the time turner?'' Joy whispered to Hermione, she was desperate to know how to get Constance back, and how to stop all the drama she was going to go through knowing that Severus had betrayed her, though she had forgiven him... and how she had three daughters in the future. Indigo and the rest were trying to keep their arrival a secret and tried to keep the two Black's to not get them into more trouble before they are able to figure out a way to get back to their original time.

''We need to sneak into Mcgonigall's office and get the time turner from her locked drawer!'' Mildred explained as they looked around the corner as a young Minerva walked out of the classroom, following Bellatrix, who had probably done some terrible mishaps. 

Just as Minerva walked away, they got into action, they quickly scurried down the corridors, heads held low as they tried to keep their identities hidden. Joy followed them into the empty classroom, where she watched Mildred and Hermione search the shelves where there were many textbooks and belongings scattered. 

Joy had to make sure no one saw them. She had never sneaked into a classroom or did anything to steal, it was something she wanted to stay away from. She trembled as she stood, looking through the gap of the door as Professor Slughorn passed, luckily, he took no notice of the open classroom door. 

Joy was rather disappointed that Severus had to have detention with professor Dumbledore, she wished he could watch the door, he was brave enough to get into trouble, not like her, she would be absolutely mortified to even be negatively spoken to about her behaviour, let alone her grades!

She watched Hermione empty a few drawers, looking for the key to the certain drawer she wanted to break into. Mildred was trying to break into the drawer, sticking a metal wire into the lock, thinking it might work. 

''Quick! McGonigall's coming!'' Joy said, scurrying under the nearest table, though she knew she would be seen, so she ended up hiding in a cupboard. She could see Mildred and Hermione hide under the desk, which was only big enough for two. They could see Minerva walk into the classroom, placing something on her desk before walking out, they were concerned when they hear the lock in the door click. 

Joy was first to walk out, she had walked up to Mildred and Hermione, picking up the nearest key, she knew what key was to what, she watched Minerva label them while they did their exams. ''None of these will be for the drawer, I might as well magically break through it,'' Joy said, with the wave of her wand, the drawer was open, where the time turner was more beautiful than Mildred had heard of it. 

Hermione took it and examined the turner. 

''We would only need to turn it once, to yesterday!'' Hermione said as she put it around her and Mildred's neck, Joy holding onto Hermione's arm as Hermione turned it, they were gone...


	22. back in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go back in time

They were gone, back to that afternoon... 

''How far are we?'' Joy asked, desperate to get her sister back. ''Not far,'' Hermione said as she could see Severus stand in the distance. ''There he is, and we need to get rid of the Broomheads before they get to Constance,'' Mildred said as they could see magic being launched in Severus' direction, they could see Mildred, Hermione and the lot run up to there from the direction of Hagrid's hut. 

''Quick!'' Hermione said as they started to run, hiding behind the nearest tree as the past Mildred looked in their direction. They could see Constance sitting on the ground and Joy crying as she looked at the bullies hurting Severus. 

Hermione and Mildred had their wands out, Joy did too as they run around them, where they could see the Broomheads running up to them, Hermione's shout made Joy scream for a moment as the two were tortured with Hermione's spell, Hermione had forbidden herself from using the spell that killed them, but knowing that her aunt would suffer through this, so would her mother, and unexpectedly her uncle, which she forgot about how unreal it sounded and looked. 

''Stop this you foolish girl!'' Sartana hissed as Heckitty looked at the girl thoroughly. 

''No! You leave Constance, Joy and Severus alone and I shall regretless kill you!'' Hermione hissed as she had her wand out ready. ''You won't stand a chance!'' Heckitty laughed as she looked at Mildred and Joy. ''You two are in so much trouble!'' Sartana said as she hissed in pain. 

Heckitty grabbed Joy and pushed her roughly, blood running down her face from the collision with a fallen down tree. ''Joy!!!'' Mildred ran down to where Joy looked horrible, she was in shock and pain as she didn't respond to Mildred, she just cried. Hermione glanced at them before shouting,'' Crucio!'' It weakened them. Mildred finally did it, she kicked them roughly. They looked almost dead. ''Avada kedavra!'' Mildred shouts and they were dead. ''Millie! You did it!'' Hermione hugged Mildred. 

''Joy, come on! We'll get you sorted out back at Hogwarts!'' Hermione said as they ran to the castle, to the place where they transferred, they were back in their present time before they even knew it. 


	23. They're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back and already they are getting ready for the Yule ball

It had only taken them an hour to get back, with the help of the three Hardbrooms of the past. And with Destiny knowing more about her family she was probably the happiest girl in the world to know she has the best cousins ever. 

Ada was worried about them as she looked outside at the empty courtyard where a few students walked past, mainly a few gryffindors and a few ravenclaws. There was a sudden thud and Ada could see Indigo and Maria on the floor as they slowly transferred into the present. 

''Maria? Indigo?'' Ada walked up to them. ''Joy did it!'' Indigo realized as she helped Mildred off the floor, as Hermione almost tripped over Mildred, waving her arms in the air as she nearly toppled over. ''What do you mean?!'' Ada frowned,'' Hecate? What happened?'' ''Let's just say it is a long story!'' Hecate said as she wiped the dust of her dress as she realized how much dust they must have walked into during getting out of that basement. 

''Girls, go get changed into your spare uniforms and get ready for lunch, the Yule ball is next week,'' Ada said as she walked away, followed by Hecate. ''Yule?! Already!?'' Hermione smiled as they walked to their common rooms. Destiny followed Hecate and Ada, wanting to go find her mother. ''Destiny?'' Hecate turned around to see Destiny following them,'' You're not allowed in Dumbledore's office without permission!'' ''I need to see my mum, to tell her I am okay and tell her the news about my cousins! Oh and not forgetting you!'' Destiny smiled as Hecate let her go with them. 

''What does she mean?'' Ada asked. 

''Well, let's just say that Constance and Destiny and the girls are a family!'' Hecate said. ''So Destiny is your niece?'' Ada smiled as they walked up to where the staff were. ''They're back!'' Dimity smiled. ''Destiny!'' Constance smiled as Destiny leapt into her arms. ''Mum! Why didn't you tell me Hecate's my aunt?'' Destiny asked. ''Wait... what?!'' Constance looked at Hecate. ''We met you, Hecate and Severus as children at Hogwarts?!'' Destiny said, looking at Severus Snape, who was pacing the room as he looked at Destiny in disturbance. 

''Wait... So...'' Constance looked shocked as she turned to look at Severus, who walked up to Hecate. ''Yes, it's true,'' He mumbled as he smirked at Hecate as Destiny hugged her. ''Right, better get some lunch as spending two days in the past must have been rough!'' Constance said. ''Let's just say that we did have a hell of a dramatic time!'' Destiny said as she skipped to the hall as the staff looked at each other in relief. 

`''Well, then, Hecate! Tell me, what on earth happened back then? What house was you in?'' Dimity smirked as she loved to know what house Hecate was in. ''Slytherin? And Dimity, Don't even ask what happened during them two days!'' Hecate said as she walked away, glancing back at Dimity, smirking. 


	24. Severus, Constance and Hecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a moment to talk with each other

After Constance reunited with her parents and Severus too, after ignoring them for the last two weeks of their stay at Hogwarts, Hecate met them in the courtyard. ''So, Hecate, what do you want?'' Constance asked as they walked down the courtyard, into the field near Hagrid's hut. 

''Well, I just wanted... to talk...'' Hecate said as she smiled at her two siblings. 

''So, what happened in the past?'' Constance asked Hecate. ''Did you get caught?'' Severus asked as he smiled. The sun shone happily, matching their mood. Hecate and Constance were close next to each other and Severus was slightly further as they walked calmly down the sunny field. 

''Well, we bumped into us,'' Hecate said, relaxing her shoulders as she explained,'' We kind of learnt a bit more about how much you two argued, now it sounds hilarious, you two arguing over who is more responsible!'' Constance chuckled as Severus smirked. 

''It was rather sad... how you two would argue over who could spend time with me the most, as if I was some special person!'' Hecate said. ''You kind of are...'' Constance muttered as she nudged Hecate. ''Come on!'' Hecate rolled her eyes.'' I have had enough of that for a long time... wait... so, we basically got in the middle of a huge fight between Severus and those marauders and death eaters, whatever they are called!'' ''Yes, I remember, Constance got kidnapped then...'' Severus said. ''Don't remind me that, I have had enough of kidnaps...'' Constance said as they walked back towards the school. 

''yes, and let's hurry we need to get ready for Yule? Who are they taking? I wonder?'' Hecate said. ''Have no clue,'' Constance said as Severus shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the school.


	25. love confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria & Yanira moment

Yanira and Maria were in the library, studying for potions... 

''Why does Snape give us such hard revision tasks!!!'' Yanira moaned as she looked at Draco, who was pacing the library, looking through some books, looking rather calm than usual. 

''Oh, they're easy, you just spend your evening with Felicity, looking through her magical Instagram!'' Maria rolled her eyes. ''What?! 600 followers! That is amazing?!'' Yanira said as she put the potions tutorial book down as she looked at Maria, who glanced at Draco. 

''Doesn't he seem...'' Maria thought loudly. 

''Seem what?!'' Yanira smirked. 

''Nothing...'' Maria shook her head as she saw Shauna walk up to them. ''Hey, you two!'' She smiles. ''Hey!'' Maria and Yanira mumble as Shauna walks away, followed by Mr Hardbroom. ''Doesn't he look like.... He's up to something?'' Maria asked as she looks at him look around. 

''Who?'' Yanira asked,'' Draco?'' 

''No!!! Silly!!! Hardbroom!'' Maria rolled her eyes. ''Which Hardbroom! I tell you they're like trying to find a sweet in packet of crisps!'' ''Stop talking about food! Look!!'' Maria said. ''Oh, him! Right! Dunno! He's always wandering around, leave it, Hardbrooms are just weird these days!'' Yanira laughed. 

''That sounds... Offending!'' Raquel walked up to them, with Mina. 

''It's nothing, We were just talking...'' Maria shook her head. 

''About what exactly?'' Mina asked. ''Hey, we've got supper in an hour!'' Ron said as he sat next to Yanira, who shifted to the side, awkwardly. ''I know...'' Yanira muttered. ''Have you seen Hermione or Harry, they've been somewhere and Mrs Hardbroom keeps following me,'' Ron said. ''What?! You do walk around and you smell of chicken! And the fact you always talk about some rat!'' Maria said. 

''what?! He was a death eater! And now, George and Fred are mocking me that I slept with some Peter Pettigrew! And honestly, tell me why that Mrs whatever her name is, there are too much Hardbrooms...'' Ron talked and talked as Raquel and Mina walked away. 

''If you need to speak someone, go to the school phycologist! She could help you with whatever is wrong!'' Maria said. ''We don't...'' Harry informed as he put the marauders map down. 

''Don't you? Whatever, what do you expect?! Hardbroom is the most successful family name out there!'' Yanira said. ''But why do they stare at you like if they are trying to read your mind?!'' Ron asked. ''Ron... stop, we're exhausted,'' Harry said. ''Tell me, Maria,'' Yanira smiled,'' Do you like Draco?!'' 

Harry scoffed, laughing. 

''What? I am serious!'' Yanira said as she put the book back on the shelf. ''If I tell you... will you please be quiet and let me study?'' Maria asked. ''Tell me!'' Yanira said as she looked at Ron. ''Yes!'' Maria mumbled as she looked at Draco, who gave Harry a tense look. 

''Draco?!'' Yanira smiled, mouth wide open. ''Malfoy?!'' Harry and Ron say with disbelief. 

''Sh!'' Maria told them to be quiet as she almost slapped Yanira. ''Okay! Keep your hair on!'' Yanira teased as she fiddled with the multiple bracelets on her wrist. 

You all are weird!'' Ginny said,'' Over Malfoy?!'' ''Yeah, Maria has a crush on him,'' Yanira said. ''No!!!'' Maria groaned head in hands. ''Him?! I mean... Alright!'' Ginny shrugged,'' watch it, some slytherin is after him!'' ''Oh, there are a lot of fish in the sea,'' Harry said, sighing. ''You know what, I'll ask him for Yule! But I want five magical dollars from all of you!'' Maria stood up. ''I can only offer you a chocolate frog at the moment,'' Ron said. 

Maria rolled her eyes as she walked up to him. 

''Hey, Malfoy!'' Maria walked up to him. 

''What?!'' He rolled his eyes. ''I am going to Yule with you,'' She demanded as a crowd gathered. ''Er... No way?!'' He scowled. Maria kissed him. The crowd shouted and cheered, laughing. ''Malfoy!!!???'' The Slytherin girl on a crush with him gasped, storming off. ''She is a boss! Who ever kissed Malfoy?!'' Seamus laughed as dean high-fived him. ''What?!'' Draco said as he pulled away from Maria. ''Fine!!'' He said, leaning against the table in horror. 

They gave Maria the five magical dollars. Ron handed her the chocolate frog. ''Everyone out!'' The librarian said as they go to supper. 


	26. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yule

Draco walked out of the boy common room of Slytherin, the small crowd of students in his house chuckled or cheered as he was in a suit and tie. 

"You're actually serious?!" A boy in their year laughed. "Of course," he said. 

"Who knew Malfoy would go with a Cackle's kid!" Another student said as Shauna shoved him. "Shut up," Indigo added. 

"Okay!" He said," keep your hair on!" The two walk up to the hall....

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure you wanna go with him?" Ron asked as he watched Maria adjust the small crown in her hair. 

"Well, we made a deal, didn't we?" Maria turned to him. "Who would have thought Malfoy would have a date!" Harry stopped himself from laughing as Yanira nudged him. 

"I wonder what the staff are going to be up to..." Mildred walked up to them in a silver dress. 

"What is your mum up to?" Maria asked. "Mum's hanging out with aunt and Severus, our uncle!" Mildred said. "Honestly, I'd hate to see my aunt and uncle," Harry said," Honestly, Snape, your uncle?! Never in my entire life would I imagine that!" 

"Come on! Anyway, I can't wait to go to yule with you!" Mildred held Harry's hand. 

"You? With Harry?!" Yanira said, scoffing. "Yeah?!" Mildred said," Who are you going with?" 

"Seamus," Yanira said. 

"That weirdo?!" Maria frowned. 

"What?! At least I have a date to go with!" Yanira argued as she redid her hair. 

"Who are the rest going with?" Harry asked Mildred. "Indie is going with Shauna, they don't have a date so they're hanging out," Mildred started," Des with Neville." "Who is that?!" Yanira asked. 

"You know him! Remember?!" Mildred said," anyway, Maud is going with One of the weasley twins! Hermione with Ron. Felicity with one of the weasley's. Mina is going with this boy in ravenclaw. And I don't remember everyone for God's sake!" Mildred groaned. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Maria said as they walk out of the random room. 

"Don't be scared!" Yanira said. "I am not scared!" Maria denied. Then Draco walked up to them. Maria blushed as she grabbed his hand, pretending this was just for a bet. 

They walk into the hall...


	27. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yule goes on at Hogwarts

Walking into the hall, Maria awkwardly held her arm in his, repeating in her thoughts that it was just for a bet. She glanced at him, as he glared ahead of them, nervously she could see Yanira beside them. The hall was beautifully enchanted in an icy blue shade. 

Hermione and Ron were behind them, laughing and talking as they look at them, smiling. ''Just this once...'' Draco muttered, Maria assumed it was to her, she nodded approvingly. The music played as the hall gathered with many people, Maria could see Destiny and Neville laughing as they were at the side, drinking one of the mysterious drinks that were served. 

Maria awkwardly danced with him. ''You chose this, Not me,'' Draco smirked, his smile made Maria blush as she gave him a smirk, saying,'' Is this all you've got?!'' He looked around before he quickened his pace, swerving Maria to the side as she nearly toppled over. 

''Oh, you really are as cocky as people say you are!'' Maria gave him a stern look. ''They don't call me a Malfoy for no reason,'' He said as the music got louder, Mildred and Harry smirking at them as the two stopped. 

''So... You wanna do this more often?'' Maria asked him as the smoothly spun around. ''Oh, You aren't going to convince me that easily,'' He said. They danced more and more until they were both hot from the dancing, sitting on the side, about a meter away from each other. ''So? Have you decided?'' Maria turned to him, her hair completely ruined from all of that. Draco frowned for a moment, before saying,'' Fine, but You can't let my parents find out!'' ''What do you mean?'' Maria frowned. ''Forget about it, who gives a shit of what they have to say, my father really doesn't notice things here anyway...'' Draco said as he stood up, offering Maria his hand. 

''You want to leave this party? Go sneak onto the highest tower?'' Draco smirked, Maria nodded as they ran out. They walked up the stairs, noticing Mildred and Harry very close to each other. ''Are they? Snogging?!'' Maria chuckled. ''I see lovebirds,'' Draco said as they walked further. 

''Wait 'til Hermione and Indigo find out!'' Draco smirked. ''You aren't going to ruin it for them?!'' Maria looked horrified, letting go of his hand. ''No!'' Draco said,'' Of course not, come on!'' Maria hesitated, they went higher up, to the very top, getting further from the party...

''Draco... with a girl?!'' Narcissa frowned as she looked at Lucius, who was following them up. ''Draco can't go round with a Cackle's witch!'' Lucius muttered as Narcissa followed him. ''I mean... She is a pure blood!'' Narcissa said, sounding sure. ''I don't care!'' Lucius muttered,'' we can't let him!'' 

''But he is just a boy! Let him make his own choices, not like what my father was like!'' Narcissa said, pity in her voice. ''But she's a Mexican, basically an immigrant!'' Lucius said. ''Lucius! Don't call the girl that! That's not what we want to teach the boy! He is happy with her!'' Narcissa said,'' Look, He has been out with Pansy whoever she is and she is such a bad influence!'' 

''At least she could prove our family name more than that witch, probably doesn't know a simple killing curse!'' Lucius said as Narcissa followed him up to where the two were laughing. 


	28. Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Harry

Mildred and Harry walked up to the Gryffindor tower, where they would find the rest. They had spent the evening together, they had completely fallen head over heels for each other and it did not take them too long to confess, when Mildred spat it out instead of hiding it. 

Luckily for her, Harry felt the same.

''Did you hear that Draco and Maria are in an actual relationship!'' Ginny said as her smile dropped when she saw the two, especially when she noticed they were holding hands. 

''Wait, what?!'' Mildred looked at Hermione and Indigo, who had sneaked in with the help of her friends. They looked absolutely exhausted and their hair was messy from the dancing and the crowded hall. ''Yes, it's true!'' Hermione nodded. Mildred and Harry look at each other. 

''Anyway, when are you all back at Cackle's? Any news?'' Fred walked in. ''Miss Cackle said that only next year we'll be back,'' Hermione said,'' It seems that some lightning had completely made the school so easy to break.'' 

''That's rough,'' Ginny said as she sat on one of the armchairs. 

''Shut it,'' Ron muttered to Ginny, who just glared at him. 

''Anyway, I'd like to say that... I and Mildred are in a relationship!'' Harry smiled as he held Mildred's hand tightly. ''Wow!'' Hermione hugged Mildred. Ginny just huffed and walked away, giving Mildred a strange look. 

''Ignore her, she is being weird,'' Ron added as he approved of their relationship. 

So, the night went by and they had quickly went to their beds, knowing that it was getting late...


	29. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is news about Cackle's

They were told to go to the hall, it was an unexpected assembly that no one knew about, so when Maria and Draco were late for assembly they were extremely surprised to hear that it was for the Cackle's students, and it was just what Harry and Draco feared. 

Mildred sat next to Hermione and Indigo as they linked arms. ''Do you think we're in danger?!'' Destiny said as she looked terrified as she trembled. ''I hope not!'' Yanira said as she was kneeling on the long bench, leaning against the table. ''Do sit down,'' Hecate ordered as she passed, following Miss Cackle, who was accompanied by Albus. The whole Cackle's staff followed them to the small stage. 

''Well met!'' Ada said as the hall fell tense, though it was hardly full, only one of the long tables were scattered with gangs of students.

''Well met,'' The students say back. 

''I see that you all have fit in so quickly in the last three terms!'' Ada smiled,'' Who knew that June would come so quickly for us?! We only have one month of the school year left!'' The students start to talk in excitement. ''Silence!'' Hecate said firmly as she glanced at Ada.

''We have news about the school!'' Ada smiled, which made the students think that there was good news. ''What is it, Ada?'' Hecate asked, she hadn't been told about the news. 

''We will be able to go back next year!'' Ada said in a cheerful tone. 

The students cheer, so did Indigo. 

Hermione looked horrified, so did Mildred. 

''I don't want to go back!'' Hermione shook her head, she felt tempted to storm out but Mildred grabbed her arm. ''Please, Hermione! I know... I don't want to go either!'' Mildred explained as the hall slowly emptied. ''You both can't stay! What was the point of us being sisters?! Me being adopted if you two want to stay here!'' Indigo stormed away, Hermione and Mildred rushing after her. 

''Oh, What do we do?'' Hermione panicked. 

Mildred just lead Hermione towards the Slytherin common room. 


	30. Arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguement

"Have you seen Indigo?!" Mildred kept asking students. Draco looked at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking off in the opposite direction. 

"Where is she?!" Hermione said as she felt anger but nerves when they walked through the school, down to the chambers. 

"What if she ran away?!" Mildred said as she ran down to the common room, with Hermione. "Don't say that!" Hermione shook her head as they bumped into Shauna. 

"Have you seen Indigo?!" Hermione held Shauna by the shoulders. "What's up?!" Shauna asked as she had just got a call from her cousin, who had told her about How life was like outside of Hogwarts at home. 

"She stormed off!" Hermione said, anger and disdain in her tone," I might kill her! She has us worried sick!" They knew Hermione wasn't serious but they knew that if they couldn't find Indigo they will be in trouble. 

"She isn't in the chambers!" Shauna shook her head as she looked at them innocently. 

"Shit!" Hermione cursed as she stormed into the common room, where Indigo was sitting motionlessly on the couch. 

"Indigo Hardbroom!" Hermione stormed up to her," how DARE you!?" Indigo just shrugged her shoulders, standing up. "Indie, you scared us!" Mildred put her hand on Indigo's shoulder. 

"And?!" Indigo snapped, tears glistened in her eyes. 

Hermione shook her head, pursing her lips as she clenched her fists. Shauna backed away as she looked anxious. 

"You are... PATHETIC!" Hermione shook her head," you... Are selfish! You..." Indigo had looked like she had been punched in the face. 

"I HATE you! Mudblood!" Indigo cried out. Mildred gasped. Hermione grabbed Indigo, saying," says someone who is a muggle!" Indigo exploded, saying," I HATE this school! You all!"

"Stop it! You two!" Mildred snapped. Hermione shook her head, looking at Indigo with pure anger written on her expression. 

"Why did I agree to ever have been adopted if I knew such a horrible person is part of it!" Indigo shouted," Mildred and me are great together but only when YOU arrived! You have RUINED everything!" 

Hermione looked hurt as she collapsed onto the sofa crying. Indigo ran out, Mildred running after her. 

Shauna sat down next to Hermione. "I am staying at Hogwarts... I am not going back..." Hermione shook her head, looking at Shauna. 

"No! You can't!" Shauna said," that'd destroy Indie and Mildred!" 

"Does it look like I care?! If Indigo doesn't want me as her sister and Mildred just running after that brat then I'd rather stay," Hermione said, crying. 

Shauna just put her hand on Hermione's back. 

What will happen now?


	31. back to Cackle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to Cackle's

A week had passed quickly, Indigo and Hermoine haven't spoken often, spending their time as far away from each other. Though it was not easy for the fact that they both wanted to speak with Mildred, who started to feel like she was going to be avoid them both. But knowing that it would break the three apart, she kept herself busy seeing them both, forcing them to be together. It did not always work. 

Hecate walked up to the Gryffindor common room, to see Mildred and Hermione, she had heard about the argument between Indigo and Hermione. She was upset, she hated to imagine knowing now, that Hermione has decided to stay at Hogwarts for the last three years of Hogwarts. 

''Mildred, Hermione,'' Hecate got their attention,'' I see you are packing? Well... Mildred is...'' Hermione collapsed onto the sofa, looking absolutely distraught. Mildred didn't say a word as she zipped up her suitcase, looking at her Hogwarts uniform in her bag. ''Dumbledore said we can take these with us... So we aren't missing this place too much,'' Mildred informed as she glanced at Hermione in disdain, knowing that Hermione isn't coming wanted to make her blame Indigo, but seeing Indigo look like she wanted to disappear made her want to blame Hermione. She loved them both so much, she couldn't give up on them, but she has already given up. 

''That's great... Is Indigo taking hers?'' Hecate asked in curiosity. ''I don't know, probably not!'' Mildred shrugged her shoulders,'' She doesn't want to remember Hogwarts...'' Hecate sighed. ''Alright... Mildred, you pack...'' Hecate said, her voice trembling violently,'' H-Hermione, I... I need to talk to you.'' Hermione nodded as she followed her mother to her now permanent bedroom. 

''Mum...'' Hermione said as she could feel tears blur her vision. Hecate said nothing for a moment, finally saying,'' I respect your choice...'' Hermione looked down at the ground, in shame but hesitation. ''It'll just be... hard to get used to... It's been so long that you've been at Cackle's...'' Hecate said as she sat next to Hermione, arm gently on Hermione's shoulder.

''I can't go back,'' Hermione shook her head,'' I don't fit in... being from Hogwarts...'' Hecate wanted to argue and say that she was also from Hogwarts and that she felt the same but she stopped herself at the last moment. 

Hecate nodded. 

''You'll still call?'' Hermione asked, it barely came out of her mouth. ''Of course,'' Hecate said,'' I'll be ready whenever you need me...'' Hermione just started to cry, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she just spilled it all out. Hecate hugged Hermione and said,'' It'll be alright... You have such amazing friends and such a great future, you'll be great. I'm sure we'll keep in touch. You'll be back every half-term off!'' 

Hecate wanted her back, but it was selfish to force her to go back to where she doesn't want to go. ''I'll miss you,'' Hermione said as she separated from Hecate, looking at her. ''I'll miss you too,'' Hecate said as she stood up,'' Are you going to see us off?'' Hermione nodded as she followed Hecate to the train station. 


	32. one left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave for Cackle's...

The train arrived at the platform, the steam fogging up the surrounding air. Walking up to the station, up the cobblestone pathway, Mildred and Indigo pulled their luggage to the station. They had walked straight passed Hermione, who was walking on her own, not far in front of Harry and Ron. She wanted to turn back, but she wanted to say goodbye to her mother.

Walking further from Ron and Harry, she purposefully pushed past Indigo, cape flying in the windy air. Indigo nearly dropped her bag as she looked at Hermione walk further into the crowd. 

''What's up with her?'' Indigo asked Mildred as they walked along the pathway, onto the platform. Mildred shrugged their shoulders as they wheel their luggage to their mother, dodging Destiny who wandered carelessly through the fading steam. Seeing the others boarding the train they followed them in. 

''I still don't know why we couldn't fly!'' They hear Clarice say as they find an empty cabin. They sit down placing all their belongings on the other seats, so they can have the cabin to themselves. 

''Where's your sis?'' Amanda joked as she peered in through the open door. ''Shut up, Nettle!'' They hear Mina hiss as Indigo glances at her cousin, who gave her a helpless glance before following Shauna and Raquel along to the other side of the train. 

They look out at where Maria was with Draco. 

''You'll call right?'' Maria asked. 

''Duh?!'' He teased as he smirked. Maria just hugged him as she gave him one last smile before being forcefully dragged on by Yanira, who was sick of waiting. 

''See ya!'' She managed to shout before they were running to find a cabin. He just turned around, hands in pockets, smiling proudly as a few boys walked up to him. ''Still dating that Mexican?'' One of them asked as he pushed past them. ''Watch me!'' He told them as he walked past Harry and Ron, who watched Ginny hug Felicity goodbye. 

They watch Ginny pass Felicity something before she boarded the train, Ginny waving to her. 

Harry waved to Mildred, who smiled at him through the window. Sticking her head out she shouted to him,'' Tell Hermione to call me later!'' He nodded, Mildred knew she could trust him. ''Why do you want to speak to Hermione anyway?'' Indigo asked as she folded her arms. 

''She's our sister,'' Mildred said, with a tense look on her face. 

''You don't understand! She ditched us! She ditched us for Hogwarts!'' Indigo nearly shouted. Mildred rolled her eyes. ''You know what? She has missed that school so badly when she came to Cackle's! She always wanted to go! And after everything, she deserves to have her own choice! We can't drag her on this train with us!'' Mildred argued. 

''But Mildred! She literally pushed past us! She said bad things about me! She is selfish!'' Indigo argued as she looked out at the station as more of the girls said goodbye to their Hogwarts friends. 

''You know what Indigo?'' Mildred stood up,'' I thought you would have a bit of understanding that she wants to be here! That you would accept her for that! She has been through loads! Just like us both! I thought you would have understood that but it seems not!'' Indigo looked like she was going to cry as she watched Mildred sit back on her chair, opposite Indigo, next to the window. Indigo looked at Mildred, who didn't look back at her as they watch Hermione and their mother outside the train.

''By Hermione, darling,'' Hecate hugged Hermione tightly as she was ready to board the train, Constance waiting for her. ''Mum?'' Hermione asked. ''Yes?'' Hecate looked at her. ''I think Indigo and Mildred are mad at me for this,'' Hermione sniffed as she had cried for the last hour before they left. 

''I'll speak to them,'' Hecate smiled,'' Now, be careful! I want to see you back for this Easter!'' Hermione smiled as she gave her mother one last hug. 

''I will call you when I arrive, If you're in trouble I will be there as soon as I can!'' Hecate hugged Hermione, who nodded, crying. ''Don't cry, You have such amazing friends, you'll do great! I'll speak to your sisters,'' Hecate said as she had to get on as the train was ready to leave. 

Hermione forced herself to smile as she saw her mum off. Harry and Ron joined her as they watch the train slowly make it's way to the horizon, the small blur of its headlights disappeared into the fog. 


	33. Back to Cackle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends are back at Cackle's

Mildred and Indigo didn't speak to each other for the rest of the trip, Indigo eyed Mildred as she watched Mildred fiddling with her wand. Indigo had attempted to break it, but she couldn't... not that it was hard, just... she missed Hogwarts. She missed it being the three of them against the whole cruel world. Now, she couldn't help but blame herself.Tears welling in her glassy eyes, she could see the sight of Cackle's far past the woodlands they rode by.

She didn't even look up at their mother, when she walked in. She had heard from Maud that they were arguing. ''What's up with you two?'' Hecate asked as she looked at the mess in their cabin. 

Mildred shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at Indigo, with a cold stare. 

''Listen, I know that Hermione's gone...'' Hecate began.

''THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOUR FAVOURITE HERMIONE!!!'' Indigo snapped, she fell silent as she just looked at Mildred and her mother in shock. She could see Mildred, with her mouth open, shocked. Hecate looked upset as she stood up, walking out, silently. 

''Mum, I-I-I'm sorry! I am sorry okay?!'' Indigo begged as she ran up to her mother, who stopped in the corridor, to turn back and glare at her. ''I am really shocked by your behaviour Indigo Moon!'' She said seriously as she watched Constance walk in their direction but turn away awkwardly, Destiny following her. 

''I know, Mildred says the same, I'm horrible! Maybe I am a Slytherin maybe I am Mean and Horrible!'' Indigo spilled out as she avoided eye contact with her mother. ''Indigo...'' Hecate said. ''No! You are right, my behaviour is stupid, I just miss Hermione SO MUCH!'' Indigo sobbed as Hecate took her into an empty cabin. ''Hermione will come over this Easter for two weeks,'' Hecate said,'' She promised to mirror you both.'' 

''But she hates me!'' Indigo said, arguing. 

''How? I am sure she doesn't hate you!'' Hecate said as she looked puzzled. 

''Yes, she does! We called each other mudbloods and we had a fight, I pushed her, I said that she is horrible, she said things to me!'' Indigo sneered,'' I am a stupid bitch that can't act normal! I don't want you to have me as your adopted daughter! You always expected better and I am a waste of space and I'm ruining your reputation! Just get me back on the streets, for your own good!'' 

Hecate couldn't help but tremble as she felt Indigo's words feel like a bullet. 

Seeing Indigo run off, she sat down in the cold, silent cabin as they ride closer to Cackle's. 


	34. back at Cackle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going great

They were back at Cackle's by morning, after a long flight to the castle. With Indigo and Mildred going opposite direction, Mildred with her classmates and Indigo all alone, walking up the east tower, looking like she was in tears. The staff had noticed things changing in the three Hardbrooms in the castle. Mildred was had hardly appeared to lessons, she no longer cares about lessons. 

Indigo had never arrived to potions, too scared to face her mother after what she had said, though she didn't call HB her mother any more, after what she had said, she thought that HB would never want her now. With Hermione gone, they wanted to get over their time together, they just wanted to go back to normal. 

The girls in Mildred's class had started talking about how things were changing. How Mildred and Indigo no longer spoke, how things aren't the same without Hermione. Even Destiny, Maria and Yanira agreed. They were even scared of Miss Hardbroom, who had turned back to her severe self back in Mildred's first to third year. Things had turned cold and grey at Cackle's, with the Hardbroom's gone, the happy ones anyway. 

''Mum?'' Destiny told her mother as she sat on a chair next to her mother at the staff table. ''Yes, Destiny?'' Constance said, turning to her daughter. ''What's wrong with Aunt? And my cousins...'' Destiny asked, she seemed to look sadder than ever, with the hall nearly silent, with only the screeching of the chairs can be heard.

''I don't know, darling, but aunt has probably got a lot on her mind,'' Constance glanced at the empty seat, where Hecate would usually sit every mealtime. ''About Hermione at Hogwarts?'' Destiny asked. ''Destiny, go join your friends, this isn't a topic that your aunt would want us talking about,'' Constance said as she watched her daughter walk away, to the silent tables, where she could see Mildred stabbing the spoon in the thick porridge. 

''We really have to do something with those girls!'' Dimity finally spoke up,'' Ever since we left Hogwarts, everyone is different!'' ''I know Dimity but There is nothing I can do about it!'' Ada snapped. ''It's even getting to our heads!'' Gwen said,'' We only have a few weeks of the school year, we need to put an ending to this depressing atmosphere, Hecate's back to the way she was years ago, it's a bad sign!'' 

Ada nodded. ''How do we do it though?'' Constance asked. They talk for another few minutes before they head to their plans. Constance knocked on Hecate's bedroom door. She walks in, to where Hecate sat at her desk, looking like she had probably cried, she definitely has. 

''I brought you breakfast... Thought you'd be hungry...'' Constance said as Hecate smiles for a moment before it fades. ''What's going on? You've been acting weird since we arrived, I saw you and Indigo arguing on the train!'' Constance folded her arms. Hecate stayed silent before bursting into tears. 

''Indigo... she...'' Hecate said as she trembled. ''She did what?'' Constance asked. ''She doesn't want it any more, the adoption! Her sisters! Me!'' Hecate said as Constance sat next to her, awkwardly putting her hand on Hecate's shoulder. ''I am sure she doesn't mean it,'' Constance said. ''She does, she doesn't even come for potions!'' Hecate cried as she exhaled. ''I'm sure she'll change her mind, seeing what you've all been through, she'll change her mind!'' Constance tried to convince. 

''But she didn't years ago!'' Hecate said,'' she ran away years ago after finding out that I have lied to her! She didn't come back! I don't see the point of anything any more!'' Constance sighed as she couldn't disagree with what had happened was terrible and there wasn't much to do. 

The day passed by worse and worse... What they knew that would happen tomorrow would change everything!


	35. How things change instantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops... I did it again...

The night passed quickly at Cackle's, about a week had passed since their arrival back, and now, everyone seemed depressed by the look on their faces, everyone was moody and arguing. Miss Cackle clearly had enough of the school's drastic change in behaviour, she was now hesitating what to do. She hadn't spoken to Hecate, she knew that things had rewound back to how it was back when Mildred didn't even know her real sisters or mother. 

Hecate was slyer than ever, she was absolutely hard going, even to Indigo and Mildred. Things got worse when Felicity and Yanira had a physical fight. Yanira ended up with a bleeding nose while Felicity had nearly got her arm sliced open with a broken shard of Maria's sword, which Maria had broken after getting rather too angry with Mildred. Things were out of hand, nothing was in her control any more. 

With the staff not getting along, especially with Hecate, things were getting worse. Hecate had argued with her parents, with Constance and Gwen, who only wanted to calm them down. In the end, Ada found Hecate in tears and she knew she had to reverse everything, back to the happy days. 

The morning came quickly, things were just as moody as yesterday...

''Indigo...'' Mildred walked up to where Indigo was kneeling on her bed, holding multiple photos in her hand. There was a torn photo of Joy, back in the old days, when Indigo was her BFF.

''Leave me alone,'' Indigo muttered, her voice sounded as if she was crying. 

''But we have potions now,'' Mildred explained, she didn't even bother sounding positive, she too was negative.

''I don't care... Cackle's isn't my home... I told HB I didn't want to be under her care so I prefer not be here. I am only at Cackle's because I'd be on the streets again!'' Indigo said in a sneer tone.

''You've GOT to be kidding?!'' Mildred nearly cried,'' Don't you know what we've been through together?!'' 

''Yes! But seeming that Hermione ditched us! You don't care-'' 

''-Of course I care!'' Mildred snapped.

''And I tore us apart!'' Indigo nearly cried but let anger tremble in her voice. Mildred just looked down at the floorboards, tears glistening in her eyes.

''That's one true thing you've said today...'' Mildred muttered as she turned to the door. Things were a blur when Mildred bumped into an unfamiliar figure, landing roughly to the floor. 

When she got her vision to focus, she looked up at the relieving but shocking appearance of Hermione.

''Hermione?!'' Mildred almost screamed as she leapt up, hugging her sister. They spent a long few minutes, rocking each other as they hugged each other tightly. Finally, separating, Mildred wasn't focused on the scar on Hermione's face. 

''What happened?!'' Mildred asked,'' How did you get here?!'' 

''I...'' Hermione began, out of breath,'' You are all in danger, I... ran... they're chasing us...''

''Who is?'' Mildred frowned. 

''We don't have time... Where's mum?!'' Hermione asked. ''I'm out!'' Indigo said as she walked out behind them. They ran after her. ''Indie!'' Mildred said as they could see black clouds collapse over Cackle's and the screams in the corridors. ''Listen!'' Hermione shouted. 

''Not to you! You ruined everything!'' Indigo shouted as they ran down the staircase,'' Mother isn't who you left her as! She's sly and mean! Because of YOU! You ruined everyone! We're all depressed!'' 

''Stop overexaggerating!'' Mildred hissed as Hermione grabbed Indigo's hand. 

''I'm not!'' Indigo tried to rip out of Hermione's hold,'' Get Off-'' 

There was an explosion, Grey dust circling them, separating Indigo and her sisters. When the dust disappeared when they could hear their mother appear. 

''Hermione?!'' They hear her cry out, looking down, they could see their mother knelt down to the dead-looking figure, Hermione. Mildred burst into tears as she fell into HB's arms, crying, she couldn't stop. 

''This is my fault...'' Indigo shook her head, running away from them, leaving Mildred and her mother next to Hermione. 

''What do we do...'' Mildred cried, asking. 

''She's not dead... She's in a curse!'' Hecate realized as she could feel dark smoke surround the magic that slowly drifted from Hermione's wand. 

''Really?! How do we get her out?!'' Mildred said, but the sudden shout was so fast she didn't realize what had happened. The sudden laugh told Mildred things were bad. 

''Mum?!'' She screamed as she watched her mother fall to the ground, next to Hermione. With fear, Mildred knew that she needed to get away. Quickly checking their pulses, luckily, for now, they were alive. She had to get Indigo, they had to heal them. 

In tears, she ran as quick as she could, she didn't care as she swerved through multiple students as they scream at the sight. She bumped past many girls as she ran faster down the collapsed staircase, avoiding shots of magic, that avoided her as she leapt down a sudden broken staircase. 

The sudden crash in the office made Mildred feel as if she had frozen. She could see bricks crashing down as the morning sky came into sight as the towers rumbled. Trampling over many objects, she hoped she didn't find any dead bodies. Mildred gasped, seeing the dead students, she hoped her friends were alright, she wasn't ready to lose her friends and family. 

All she could do is pray as she ran down to Indigo...


	36. Disaster strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no...

Running down the crowded corridors, she could see Indigo in the distance. She didn't know if Indigo was alright or if she was hurt. She could see the chaos, it was crazy. Seeing Sybil hardly be able to walk told Mildred this was something that she won't fix without a fight. 

''Indie!'' Mildred ran up to Indigo, who was cowardly standing there, watching the chaos continue. She wanted to shout at Indigo, for running off, leaving Hermione and their mother to be blown off by a wall. 

''Mildred...'' Indigo looked at her guiltily. 

''How dare you just walk away!'' Mildred burst into tears,'' Mum and Hermione were blasted by someone! The wall just collapsed on them and you had to leave me to witness that!'' Seeing Indigo's eyes widen as she finally got it into her head, what had happened, it made Mildred feel like Indigo deserved it, but she didn't want that.

''HB's not my mum anyway... not any more,'' Indigo said as she watched the chaos continue, they could here Miss Drill shouting to them. Mildred frowned at Indigo, shaking her head. 

''Don't you know what you mean to Miss Hardbroom?! To me? To Hermione?!'' Mildred shouted,'' We love you, Indie! And you're willing to throw it all away?!'' That moment hit Indigo like a punch to the chest.But what hit the hardest was when Mildred started to get angry...

''Maybe you are selfish! Maybe you are a Slytherin! Maybe you are who you say you are but... You are family! Family look out for each other, ADOPTED or NOT Indie... You need to let us help you! You need to help us!'' Mildred said, spilling her feelings out, desperate for Indigo to stop the negativity and selfishness. 

It was another explosion.

The wall had collapsed in front of Indigo, where Mildred once stood. Seeing Mildred's unconscious body sprawled against the pile of bricks, marks of blood stained the stones. Indigo burst into tears as she ran. She was too scared to face Mildred's still figure. 

Running back in the direction she ran from, she climbed up the collapsed staircase, with blood on her hands and knees, she barely got up. Seeing her mother and Hermione lay next to each other, Indigo really regretted what she had done to her family. 

''Mildred was right...'' Indigo told herself,'' I was willing to throw everything away... as usual!'' She cried as she could hear someone walk behind her, an arm squeezing her shoulder violently. 


	37. The unexpected hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero steps in.

Indigo could no longer see the chaos at Cackle's, but the darkness in the mysterious room told her she was not out of trouble. Still crying she could see two familiar people stand above her, she only noticed she must have ben transferred and that she was sitting on the floor, ankle swollen, she couldn't walk, or stand on her own. 

''We told you we'd come back...'' A female voice echoed through the dimly lit room. ''Wait...'' Indigo gasped, they were her biological parents! ''We are your parents,'' Her father said as he got her off the floor by the collar, almost choking her for a moment. ''No you are not!'' Indigo hissed as she hopped on one foot, trying to back away. 

Meanwhile...

The corridors were chaos... Maria had lead them all to the safest part of the castle, though she knew they were going to be found by the mysterious attackers, they had magic...

There was no sign of Miss Cackle or Hecate's father. Everyone was worried about them all, especially the Hardbroom sisters and Miss Hardbroom, who were not seen through the chaos. Destiny was crying as she hugged her mother, who was worried sick for her sister and father. She didn't even lie to Destiny, that they were going to be okay. 

The sudden bang made the girls lose their cover, the door fell out of its hinges, the dark witch walked in. Circe knew straight away, who this was... The witch had straight hair, down to her waist. She had a black, leather dress and a long 16-inch wand. She looked at Circe, giving her an evil smile. 

''Hey sis,'' She said. The room gasped, they knew she was saying it to Circe. ''Shut up, you're not... You're no longer my sister,'' She muttered as the witch circled. ''Well, Circe, your poor little Hecate and your lovely husband are dying, along with your granddaughters...'' She chuckled,'' You give me what I want... Or... they die...'' 

''But WHAT do you want!?'' Circe hissed as she was ready to punch her,'' Caroline, go away!'' ''You know exactly WHO I want...'' She said. ''Who?'' Circe asked, lying. ''OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHO, STUPID!'' Caroline hissed, pointing her wand at Circe,'' I want your grandson!'' 

''Never! You won't have him!'' Circe trembled. 

''Or they all die!'' She points her wand at the crowd,'' Along with your stupid, happy family!'' Seeing the girls turn to her, so scared they couldn't stand on their feet. 

''Leave them alone!'' The sound of a boy echoed. 

It was a boy, the same age as Destiny, or a few months younger, he looked seven but he was actually thirteen. He had black hair, which was long, but did not reach lower than his ears. He had dust all over him, top to bottom. He had black trousers and a ruined, crinkly white blouse. 

''You finally made a decision? Rather, too late! All your cousins are dying and your aunt and grandad are too dying!'' Caroline chuckled. He had his wand out, golden magic getting larger as he spun the golden strings around the evil witch. 

She shot magic at him, he landed on his back as he hissed in pain. He slowly got up, limping. ''Y-You...'' He wanted to say something but another shot of magic hit him. 

He quickly shot magic, but it hit the wall roughly. It collapsed, students screaming. ''You could have killed us!'' They hear Felicity shout. 

He groaned, hitting Caroline with his wand, she screamed for a moment before She could feel blood spill out of her chest. She collapsed as they cheer. With the magic escaping from his wand, he did another spell, the school slowly formed into place. They cheer further.

''Bring back Indigo Moon!'' He shouted as the girl appeared in the room, falling to the floor with her hurt ankle. ''My parents!'' She gasped. ''Don't worry!'' He said as his magic flew out, ready to hit the two evil people. 

''How do you know so much?'' They all gather to him, curious and desperate. 

''Let's say I have an amazing father!'' He said, meaning Snape. 

''Who are you?'' They all ask. 

''I am Tobias Snape!'' He smiled. 

''OMG! You're Snape's son?'' Felicity asked. ''Yeah, you know him?'' Tobias frowned. ''Yeah, he works at Hogwarts,'' Maud said,'' we've been there!'' 

He just smiles as he looks at Indigo. ''So, you're my cousin?'' Indigo asked. ''I guess,'' He said. She smiles as she hugs him. ''We need to find the rest!'' They all say as they run out from the kitchens. 

''Mum!'' Indigo saw her mum and her sister. ''Where's Mildred?!'' Maud panicked. ''She's over there!'' Yanira cried as she watched students crowd around them. Watching Circe look down at Hecate, not looking up, they knew this was bad. Constance was too horrified as she put her arm on Circe's shoulder. 

''They'll be OK,'' Tobias assured. 

''Oi, you're smart!'' Felicity sneered sarcastically. 

''What?!'' He frowned,'' It's a curse, I know because-'' ''-Their magic is still alive!'' Miss Drill said as she watched a few students relieved. 

''Guys! Come quick!'' Maria shouted from the office. 

It was horrifying, it was worse from what was with the others, the room was emptier in magic. There was no sense of magic at all, There was Miss Cackle and Hermes laying, dead. 

''No, No, NO!'' Circe said as she walked up to her husband, who was dead. She may still have her daughters and son but they wouldn't be the same, especially that too, The headmistress was no longer a headmistress of a school but dead. 

The students were all distraught. 

What would happen now with one of the Hardbroom's dead and no headmistress?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for killing a main character... I am sorry.


	38. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find an old list in Ada's desk.

It was all too tragic to process, for many anyway. Maria had collapsed onto her knees next to Miss Cackle, while Hecate and her mother both couldn't leave Hermes' side. Mildred and her sisters were all sad. They didn't know how they would cope in the next few weeks before going back. 

Hermione and Mildred both collapsed into Indigo's arms, hugging each other dearly. Indigo and Hermione had forgiven each other. Indigo had realized what shit she had done since they came back, Mildred was right... She did attempt to throw everything away, she wasn't ready for that, she never would be.

''Please, there has to ba different way to get them back!!!'' Hecate cried, looking hopefully at all of them, as they shake their head, giving Hecate a sorrowful look. ''Please!'' Maria added as she saw her friends step away, never seeing Maria in such a state in a long time. Maria still wished Draco was with her now, though she was alone in the suffering, she couldn't possibly tell anyone at Cackle's. The only person she would have told was Hermes, but he was dead...

''Hecate, look... You meed to see this...'' Miss Bat opened the desk, Constance nervously at her side, also mourning Hermes death. 

Hecate quickly made her way to the desk, looking down at the large paper in the desk. ''Of course...'' Hecate thought. ''What is it?'' Mildred asked curiously, though nervously. ''It is the traditional scroll that Ada Cackle must have written to who is... the next headmistress!'' ''But I thought that only family can?'' Maria asked.

''Yes, but if there are cases like you, then someone has to temporarily take the Headmistresses place until you are legally old enough to take the part!'' Gwen explained tensely as she unrolled it. 

_''Dear whom may receive this in the time of my death,_

_When it comes to my death, If my Granddaughter, Maria, isn't legally old enough... I legally and officially want my deputy Headmistress, Joy Hecate Hardbroom, to take care of the academy as it's headmistress until Maria is 25.'' _Gwen read, sounding shocked but not so much as she knew Ada's decision would be this...

''Well, that only means one thing...'' Dimity said, despite the sadness in the room. 

''Hecate, You're headmistress,'' Gwen said,'' Whether the great wizard likes it or not...'' Hecate didn't say anything but shook her head, stepping away, tears in her eyes. ''No, I don't- I can't!'' Hecate cried as she looked at them in disbelief. 

''Hecate, you have no choice!'' Gwen said calmly as Circe placed her hand on Hecate's shoulder. ''No, I can't, not now...'' Hecate said as she transferred out, leaving them in silence. 


	39. Funeral and final goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the funeral

It had been a week since the attack and the death of Miss Cackle and Hermes Hardbroom, Hecate's father. Things have been tough, especially for Hecate and Maria. Constance had also been upset about their father's death, she too moaned the death, she never wanted him dead.

Constance was first to inform Severus, their brother about their father's death. Severus was also devastated, asking if Hecate was alright, knowing how close Hecate and their father was. Though Hecate wasn't doing well with the news.

The funeral was that day and everyone had arrived for the funeral. Parents have arrived to see the headmistress' and the Hardbroom's funeral, which was joined that same day. Even Snape managed to arrive, along with Harry and Ron, who insisted to come, so they can check up on Hermione.

So, Dumbledore had convinced Severus to take the two boys with him, along with his son, Tobias, who had been there when the two important people died.

Maria had spent the last few days on her own, she had avoided Yanira, she was too upset to explain to Yanira what she felt. They were always together everywhere but it was falling apart in the last few days due to Miss Cackle's death and how Maria hated to see another family member die, along with the wizard that had helped her so much through the last two years at Cackle"s, if it wasn't for him she didn't know where she would be now.

Hermione, Mildred and Indigo were upset seeing their mother avoiding them for the last week, so has Maria been avoiding them. Clearly, they were upset about the death. They were too but they had to keep on going together, they couldn't do much but just accept the loss.

"I am sorry," Indigo cried to her sisters as they stood behind the large dorrs, to the hall, where the funeral was now starting.

"Indie," Hermione hugged her as she could feel Mildred join them. They were dressed in black, all looking like death eaters. They had a black shirt and skirt and they held multiple flowers, joined by Circe and Constance.

"Have you seen our mother?" Mildred asked Circe.

"Oh. I don't think she will come, dear... I don't think she is ready to see them," Circe said, giving them a sad look.

"isn't it a bit... Rude to not go to a funeral?" Hermione pointed out, not trying to seem mean.

"Maybe, maybe not but... We need to understand, Maria hasn't arrived either.…" Constance said as she could see Destiny walk through the large doors.

"Are you all coming or what?" She asked as they quickly prepared to walk out.

"Mum?!" Mildred walked up to where Hecate transferred in, with Maria beside her. Both ready. She just hugged Mildred as she noticed Snape beside Constance.

Severus quickly embraced Hecate before they walked out. There was Miss Drill at the front with the staff and a few students.

The music was rather depressing as they got to the front, everyone behind them as they placed flowers by the coffin, in a large box, so they could place it by the grave later.

Then came the speeches, Hermione, Mildred, Destiny, Maria and Sybil.

"Miss Cackle was the best headmistress at Cackle's, is what us all think. Not only did she let me stay at Cackle's, even if it was told I was not from a magical family... She helped me believe that I could do it!" Mildred said as she started to get muddled through nerves and emotions," Mr Hardbroom, My... Grandfather, Is one of the kindest wizards I know... He was always there to make everyone smile, even in the worst of situations... They will all be in our hearts, we won't forget them..."

They clap as the other three did their speech, leaving Maria...

"Miss Cackle... My grandmother... She is-was the kindest person I knew back in Mexico... If I didn't come to Cackles then I don't know if I would be here today... Or if there was this today... No one can tell what would happen if things changed. How different it could be... " Maria said, tears welling in her eyes as she noticed Draco in the back of the hall. She was speechless for a moment but she carried on," Mr Hardbroom was, as Mildred said, one of the kindest wizards we know. He was a great father and grandfather to our friends, Hardbroom's. He helped me get passed what happened in the past... He helped me realize that I am only a kid, I can't be capable of saving everyone's life... I will miss them both and I love them both so much... "

They clap.

They soon buried them and the graves were placed beside the entrance, surrounded by a small metal fence, to stop it being trampled on.

Everyone went to have the lunch that Miss Tapioca made earlier, to cheer them up after the funeral. In the end, everything was great, and tomorrow they go home for the holidays... Finally after so long... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update since the 12th of December. So much was happening and Christmas and new year so I left it for today....


	40. Last day and going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go Home

It was the last day for Mildred and all of her friends. They were excited to finally be able to go home after such a long year in two amazing schools. It was strange having Miss Hardbroom doing the ceremony, and Miss Cackle not doing it. It was all so new to students, Maria was the least excited about it, having her only English family member dead... Yanira had done EVERYTHING to cheer up Maria, who just couldn't seem to smile. Yanira noticed Maria's furious expression earlier when she saw Miss Hardbroom doing the ceremony, having felt furious that someone could replace Miss Cackle. Though Yanira had told Maria that she overheard about HB not wanting the place, then she calmed down.

Rewards have been quickly given. Mildred had received an award, along with her sisters. Shauna had been given an award, along with Maria and Yanira. Maria had tried to smile for the photo that Miss Drill was taking, but she didn't feel the happiness anywhere. She ended up being the only one not smiling on the photo, and an awkward Yanira, trying to smile but also looking at Maria beside her.

They were all ready to leave and go home, though Mildred had begged her mother to stay when she noticed Maria walking across the empty yard, pulling her broomstick across the grass. Mildred had lowered her broom, along with the three. Miss Hardbroom waited behind as she let the three speak to their friend. Maria sat on the bench, broom carelessly across the pavement. She had her elbow on the side of the bench, resting her head on her hand. 

''Maria!'' Mildred ran up to her, followed by her sisters. Mildred carelessly thrown her broomstick onto the ground before sitting down next to Maria, Indigo and Hermione standing opposite them, looking down at Maria, who didn't even look up them. 

''Where's Yanira?'' Indigo asked as she looked up at the sky. 

''You shouldn't be here! School has been shut ages ago!'' Hermione said as she looked at where Miss Hardbroom walked up to them, joining the sorrowful atmosphere. 

''Yes, Maria,'' Hecate confirmed,'' We are not permitted on School grounds, it is only for staff now.'' Mildred and her sisters glance at the castle as the sun beamed onto the grass, making the area look like from some dreamland. 

''I don't care any more...'' Maria muttered as she sat up, leaning against the bench. 

''Why? Tell us where Yanira is?'' Indigo repeated, she began to worry as there was no sight of Yanira.

''She went back to her... family...'' Maria felt tears well up in her eyes, glancing at the two graves not far beside the bench. She just wanted the old days back.

''I wish I haven't come here... Maybe Miss Cackle wouldn't have... wouldn't have...'' Maria burst into tears, Mildred put her arm around her shoulder. 

''Oh, Maria!'' Hermione said,'' I might not have experienced such a mournful death but... we have lost our grandfather, we could help you...'' 

''I don't need your help, you don't know what it's like to come from Mexico and be Miles and Miles away from somebody!'' Maria snapped as she turned to look away from them so they don't see her tears. 

Hermione sighed as she looked at her sisters hopefully. Indigo just looked at them too. 

''Listen... I know you are mourning Miss Cackle! It will be hard and it will definitely not be easy! But I know, Maria Zaragoza, that you are a strong witch and that you will let us help you get over your loss!'' Hermione said, her own tears welling up in her eyes, having experienced a lot at Hogwarts. 

Maria slowly nodded, still ashamed to look up at them. 

''Now, why aren't you home?'' Hecate asked.

''I... I can't tell my parents about it...'' Maria said,'' They will be devastated! They won't let me go! They begged me to not go to Cackle's after hearing about some evil Indigo Moon! How are they going to let me back!?'' 

''We will keep us all safe, we won't let anything go and attack us!'' Mildred said,'' I may have caused most of the trouble but... You are our friend and you need to go back to Mexico and greet your family and Yanira!'' 

Maria looked at them as they give her an assuring nod. 

She stood up and collected her things as she smiled at them. 

''Thank you, I don't think I can find anyone better than Hardbrooms!'' Maria smiled as she glanced at Miss Hardbroom, who looked proud. 

''Remember to meet us next week at the airport at twelve!'' Hermione hugged Maria before watching her fly off. 

Hermione, Mildred, Indigo and Hecate Hardbroom waved her off as they slowly settle their own way back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!


End file.
